World Protection Agency
by mikaela2015
Summary: AU All his life he was known as Danny Thompson but when the truth is revealed, he now becomes part of an organisation known as the World Protection Agency that fights against DALV an organisation determined to rule the world. Danny along with his friend Sam Manson, his sister Jazz and Taylor Russo work together to stop DALV and find his parents. (I don't own Danny Phantom)
1. Danny Thompson

" _14 years and there is no trace of him?!" A voice full of rage shouted. "I need that boy! That boy is the key to everything! With his power I can rule world forever but just when I was on the verge of a triumph, he along with his older sister disappear without a trace! Keep looking for him! Check every town, city for any ecto signatures or powers of any kind! Just find me that boy!"_

 _The shadowy figure floated down the stairs to a basement, a flash of light went by and then he opened the door to reveal a large cell at the end of the lab where a man and a woman was sitting inside._

" _Are you going to tell me where you hid him?" The figure asked bitterly._

 _The woman spat at him, "Like we'd ever let you near any of our children and I will never let you get your hands on our son"_

" _Keep on asking but we won't tell you" Her husband then said with defiance._

 _The figure scoffed and said, "Loyal to your children and agency as ever. Suit yourselves. Oh and just as punishment, there will be no breakfast or lunch for either of you two"_

 _He then left them alone in their cell and left the basement. He then went upstairs to another lab where there was something floating in a tank filled with liquid. He gently touched the glass while saying, "I will find him and his power will be mine"_

NEW YORK CITY

Daniel Thompson or Danny as he liked to be called woke up to the sound of his alarm going off at 6:45 am, he groaned as he slammed it off and then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he was dressed, his school bag packed and he headed downstairs to have breakfast with his older sister Jasmine or Jazz as she liked to be called along with their father Mathew Thompson.

Mathew was a thirty seven year old man with dark brown hair, blue eyes and wore denim jeans with black shoes, a dark blue work shirt with a black work jacket. He worked for the New York Times as a reporter and a photographer and was one of their best who worked there.

Mathew smiled as he cooked breakfast at the sight of Danny and said, "Good morning son. Happy birthday"

"Thanks dad" Danny said as he sat down. Jazz got up and hugged her brother as she said, "Oh my little brother is finally fourteen"

"Jazz cut it out" Danny said with a slight chuckle.

"Where do you wanna go out tonight?" Mathew asked as placed plates with bacon and eggs with toast in front of them.

"PF Changs" Danny answered and then asked, "Is it okay if Sam comes as well?"

Mathew nodded and said, "Let her know is she wants to ride with us she can and then I'll drop her off after dinner"

"Cool. Jazz you ready?" Danny asked.

"Head down to my car and I'll meet you there" Jazz said.

Danny nodded and headed out the front door, as soon as the door shut Jazz asked Mathew, "When are we gonna tell him?"

Mathew answered, "Let him enjoy his birthday and then we'll tell him the truth about everything"

"Okay well I better get us to school" Jazz said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. But before leaving she said, "You know no matter what happens, you really are a good dad"

"Thanks Jazz. I appreciate it" Mathew said with a warm smile and then she left for her car where Danny was sitting in the front passenger seat waiting for her.

During the drive she noticed him a bit down and asked, "Are you okay little brother?"

He sighed and answered, "I'm fine. I just still wish that Tucker didn't have to move to Amity Park"

"At least you still talk to him Danny and hey like I said before, no matter what happens you both will still remain best friends right?" Jazz said.

Danny smiled at his older sister and said, "Thanks Jazz, you really are a cool sister"

Jazz smiled at what he said and then they finally arrived at Eleanor Roosevelt High School. Danny smiled as he saw his other best friend Sam Manson waiting at the front doors. Sam was a Goth and an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, they both met each other along with Tucker in kindergarten and had been best friends ever since.

Whenever Danny had a problem, he could always tell Sam or Tucker about it and Sam had been there for him when they found out Tucker and his family were moving to Amity Park, what they both didn't realise was they both had major crushes on each other but whenever someone in the school called them lovebirds, they both denied it.

"Hey Sam" Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny" Sam replied. "Happy birthday by the way"

"Thanks and we're going to PF Changs tonight if you want to come" Danny said. "Dad said he can drive you home after"

"Cool. So we'll head straight for your place then after school" Sam said which Danny nodded to as they headed inside the school.

As they put their bags away in their lockers, they both heard a noise and turned to see a jock slammed a geek into the lockers and then shoved him inside one, luckily a teacher saw and stopped him before the jock had a chance to lock the door.

"The bullying here is a joke. It's like high school without the musical" Danny said. Sam nodded in agreement and then said, "At least the teachers here do something about it. Remember two months ago when we spoke to Tucker, apparently the bullying's pretty bad at his school Casper High and the teachers don't do anything about it"

"Yeah I remember" Danny said as he grabbed his books. "The jocks are the superstars of the school and the teacher's won't do anything if it means they lose their star football players"

He sighed as he closed his locker and asked, "Hey Sam do you think I fit in?"

"Why do ask that?" She asked curiously. He shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure. Sometimes I feel like sometimes I don't fit in or belong here. Like I'm supposed to be something else or something more than what I am"

"Danny everyone is unique in their own way and unique is good" Sam said. "You just have to find something that makes you unique and then just embrace it. It's just like I'm an Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian and my…"

"Individuality or intelligence?" Danny suggested.

Sam blushed and said, "I was gonna say utter dismay for anything popular but okay. Do you really think I'm smart?"

Danny also blushed at what he said. Sam then finished, "And who cares if you don't exactly fit in. You fit in with your friends, your sister and your dad. What makes you unique will come soon, you just have to be patient"

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks Sam"

"What are friends for?" Sam said.

The bell rang and then the two best friends were off to English. Meanwhile at the New York Times, he heard his watch beeping as he was typing at his computer and then he immediately stood up and headed to the corridor making it look like he was heading for the bathroom but then quickly went inside the janitors closet and locked the door from the inside, he then tapped his watch three times and a small blue holographic screen appeared and he pressed the green button to answer the oncoming phone call.

"Mathew anything to report?" A voice asked.

"Nothing. There still has been any indications of him finding the children, especially Danny" He answered. "The leather wrist band is still doing its job and tomorrow is the day I'm telling him the truth"

"Good. We still haven't found where he's hiding Maddie or Jack, his efforts to find you have doubled but so far no results have come" The voice said.

"When are we expected back at HQ?" Mathew asked.

"Next week but if anything changes we'll let you know" The voice answered. "You've done a really good job taking care of their children"

"Thank you" Mathew said and with that he hung up and headed back to his desk.

He was unaware that someone invisible had been watching him invisibly, it flew out of the office and then landed on the roof of a building. It turned visible revealing a ghost with a flaming Mohawk and wearing a high tech battle suit.

He turned on his communicator and said, "This is Skulker reporting in. I may have found something suspicious in New York and I think I found what we've been looking for"

"This is most interesting" A voice replied. "Monitor further and then give me a full report on Wednesday"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Skulker Strikes

The final bell had rung and Sam and Danny exited the school and headed for Danny's place, Jazz had offered them a ride but they politely refused and decided to walk since it was only a twenty minute walk from the school.

They arrived at Danny's house just as Mathew arrived home and parked his car in the driveway. Danny then asked, "Hey dad. Need any help with the groceries?"

"That would be great" Mathew answered as he started grabbing the first two bags of groceries. "Hello Sam. Danny we're going to leave for PF Changs at six so if you have any homework now might be a chance to do some of it"

"Okay" Danny answered as he grabbed the other two bags of groceries and followed Mathew and Sam inside the house.

At six they all left and arrived at the Chinese restaurant, Jazz had ordered the chow mein with steamed rice, Sam as usual got a vegetable stir fry, Danny ordered General Tso's chicken and Mathew ordered fried rice. They all enjoyed each other's company, sharing stories about school and work but was unaware that they were being watched by the same ghost the entire time as they were eating.

During desert which Mathew brought a birthday cake, Jazz, Sam and Mathew had given him his birthday presents. Jazz had gotten him a brand new watch, Sam had gotten him a sliver dog tag necklace that had been left not engraved so he could add whatever he wanted on it and Mathew had gotten him a brand new laptop.

Skulker continued to monitor them as he followed them to their home after they dropped Sam off at her place, he kept suspiciously looking at Danny while continuously taking pictures of him. Later that night as Danny laid asleep in his room, Skulker phased into the house, he fired a small laser at the security pad and shut off the alarm and security system that was installed into the house, it raised his suspicions further when he noticed most of the security was although hidden very high tech.

" _Why would this house have such high technological security advances? This family can't be that paranoid of burglars"_ Skulker thought in confusion as he made his way to Danny's room.

He phased inside invisibly and watched as the teen slept peacefully, completely unaware of his presence in the room. Skulker then typed into his arm computer and typed:

 _Currently monitoring boy. I believe he may be the one you have been looking for sir._

 _Orders?_

He sent the message and waited patiently, it was only a matter of seconds when a message returned:

 _Get me a DNA sample and send it back for analysis and then stand by for further instructions._

Skulker nodded and then pulled a small needle, a small plastic bottle to collect the sample, a cloth and a bottle of chloroform to keep Danny asleep. He poured some chloroform on the cloth and placed it over Danny's mouth, he then grabbed the needle and quickly pricked Danny's finger and allowed four drops of his blood to pour in. He found it strange that he saw small flickers of green specks in the blood, he then wrapped the Danny's finger with a band aid and placed a lid on the bottle.

He flew back downstairs and reactivated the security system before leaving for his bosses underground facilities. He placed the DNA sample into a posting package and sent it through a large tube heading through the roof which arrived all the way back to Amity Park.

In a lab somewhere in the town, the tube arrived and a figure wearing a business suit pulled out the bottle from inside and headed for another lab. He gave Danny's DNA sample to one of the scientists in the room who then placed it inside the machine along with two other bottles of DNA blood sampled and pushed the red button.

"We will have the results by morning sir" The scientist said as the machine whirled to life.

"Very good. Technus message all the others that are currently looking in other states to stand by for now until instructed" The man said as he straightened his short grey hair that was tied in a pony-tail.

"Yes sir" Technus said and then sent the same message at once using his powers to manipulate technology

Several hours had passed and morning had arrived, the computer beeped and printed a piece of paper. The scientist grabbed it and his eyes widened as he read it, he ran towards the elevator and went up to the top floor where he was now inside a grand mansion, he ran to the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Enter" The voice said.

"Mr Masters, the results came back" The scientist said as he entered the room. The man listened as he continuously faced the window. "It's a match. We found the boy"

The man grinned and his eyes glowed red for a moment and then back to blue as he said, "Finally. Tell Technus that he is to send a message to Skulker, telling him the results and that he is to capture the boy and bring him back here and then tell him to message the others to get back to HQ immediately"

The scientist nodded and then left the room, the man laughed evilly and then said, "It's time to complete our little project and the boy shall be the key"

Meanwhile back in the New York, Danny woke up and found it strange that he had a band aid on his finger and the small amount of blood found on indicated he had done something to his finger, he shook it off his mind and started getting ready for school.

During school he couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong, before leaving Mathew told him he had something important to discuss with him after school and the way he said it, it was pretty serious.

Sam noticed him looking worried as they placed their books in their lockers at the start of lunch and asked, "Danny is something wrong?"

"I don't know Sam. I feel like something bad is gonna happen" Danny said. "I'm probably just being paranoid"

" _Will Danny Thompson please report to Mr Johnson in the basketball court"_ The sound of the principles voice called over the speakers.

"I'll see you at the cafeteria" Danny said and then started heading for the basketball court.

Sam nodded and then headed for the cafeteria but as she entered she was confused to see Mr Johnson their gym teacher in the cafeteria. She walked up to him and asked, "Mr Johnson I thought you had to see Danny at the gym"

Mr Johnson looked at her in confusion and answered, "Nope. In fact I never even asked to see Danny at all, I figured someone had pulled a prank"

Sam's eyes widened but she hid her fear and then went up to Jazz who was eating her lunch and said, "Jazz I need to talk to you"

Meanwhile at the New York Times, Mathew was working until his watch beeped again. He headed for the janitor closet, he locked the door and answered the call.

"Mathew you need to leave New York tonight and come to HQ" The voice said with urgency.

"What's going on?" Mathew asked. The voice answered, "They found you and they're coming for him"

Mathew's eyes widened in fear and he quickly hung up and he headed to his desk to pack up his things and then called Jazz's phone as he headed for his car.

"Mathew what is it?" Jazz asked as she answered her phone.

"Jazz you and Sam need to find Danny and then get back to my place" Mathew answered with urgency and fear. "They found us. We have to leave tonight"

Her eyes widened and said, "Understood. We'll be there soon"

She hung up and said to Sam, "They found us. We have to find Danny"

They both ran out of the cafeteria and started heading for the basketball court. Meanwhile Danny sat patiently on the bleachers waiting for Mr Johnson, he sighed in annoyance and was about to leave when suddenly he was knocked to the ground and wrapped up inside a net.

"What's going on?!" He shouted.

Skulker appeared in front of him and said, "Hello child. After fourteen years of searching and I finally found you. My boss will be pleased"

"Who are you?" Danny demanded with slight fear.

"I am Skulker and you child are coming with me" Skulker answered as he reached to grab the net but then suddenly he was flung back and slammed into the wall by some sort of force.

Danny turned to see Jazz and Sam standing by the doorway, Jazz had her hand in front of her and she said, "Jazz get Danny out of the net while I hold him still"

Sam immediately ran over and ripped the net off Danny while asking, "Danny are you okay?"

"Jazz how are you doing that?" Danny asked in complete shock as he stood up, unaware that his worn out leather wristband that he always wore fell off his wrist.

"No time to explain right now" She said with strain as she struggled to hold Skulker still under her power.

"Been a while since I faced a telepathic" Skulker said. With one final push, he escaped Jazz's hold and then flew towards Danny and Sam to grab them.

Sam suddenly stood in front of Skulker and raised her hands and then suddenly a large vine came out of her hands and wrapped around Skulker's body and held him still. Danny looked at his best friend in shock and confusion.

" _Am I dreaming or does my sister and best friend have powers?!"_ Danny screamed in his head.

"Not bad but you have forgotten something" Skulker said with a smirk. "I'm a ghost"

He turned intangible and phased out of the vines and before Sam could do anything he trapped her in a net against the wall and then fired a missile at Jazz but before Jazz could do anything, Danny screamed, "NO!"

He ran in front of her and placed his hands out and then suddenly a green shield formed around them and deflected the missiles. The smoked cleared and the shield dropped, Danny looked at his hands in complete confusion.

"W-what did I just do?" Danny stuttered.

Skulker saw he was outmatched but before he could flee, he was slammed to the ground telepathically and then he felt a pair of anti-ghost cuffs being placed on his wrists. Jazz then said, "Danny help Sam out while I handle this. I promise things will be explained"

Coming out of his shock, Danny nodded and headed to get Sam off the wall. Jazz kneeled down and sucked Skulker inside a containment unit that looked like a soup thermos, he screamed as he was sucked inside and then she sealed the lid on tight.

She then turned to face Danny as he finished getting Sam off the wall and then asked, "Okay what is going on?! Who was that guy?! What did he want?! Why did he attack?! Where did you get powers and what the heck did I just do back there?!"

"Danny calm down! I promise we'll tell you everything but we need to get back home first" Sam said trying to calm down.

"Calm down?! I just been attacked and almost kidnapped by a ghost, found out that my own sister and best friend has super powers and for some reason I have powers too and you're telling me to calm down?!" Danny said panicking.

"I know it's shocking but please calm down. I know it's not possible at the moment but you need to trust us" Jazz said.

"Panicking will not help any of us right now" Sam said. "Now let's get out of here before any teacher's show up and sees the damage"

Before Danny could say anything, they both grabbed him and dragged him out of the basketball court heading for Jazz's car.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Thank you to LooneyAces, Musiclover435, 16 and Astrogravity Phan for reviewing this story so far.**

 **Response to 16's question: No. This story was inspired by X-Men, Agents of SHIELD and Sky High.**


	3. Some Of The Truth

The drive back to their house was silent, they arrived and headed inside the house where Mathew was seen bringing down full suitcases down the stairs.

"Thank goodness you're all okay" Mathew said. "Sam you're stuff has arrived and they'll be here in an hour to pick us all up. Jazz, Danny I packed most of your clothes in the suitcases, you two better get upstairs and pack whatever else you need into another one and anything else in your backpacks"

"Wait a minute! Where are we going? Who's coming in an hour? What's going on here?" Danny demanded, his panic level rising every second.

Mathew stopped and answered, "Okay in order. We have to leave New York, my co-workers are coming to pick us up and other than you panicking we're being hunted down by DALV's agents"

"Wait whose DALV? What is going on here?! I'm not packing anything until you tell me the truth right now!" Danny shouted, his anger flaring up. "And why does everyone except me know?!

Mathew stopped grabbing stuff and placed his hands gently on Danny's shoulder's to calm him down, he then sat him down on the couch and said, "I always knew this day would come but its come really fast. I need you to understand Danny that everything we have done was for not only your safety but your sister's as well"

Mathew sighed and continued, "I'm not…I'm not your father Danny"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Danny asked as his eyes widened in confusion.

"Your real name is Danny Fenton, younger brother to Jazz Fenton and son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two of our top agents at the WPA" He finished.

"What's the WPA? And Jazz why do you and Sam have superpowers?" Danny asked. He then looked at his hands and asked, "And why do I?"

Mathew noticed the leather wristband was gone and asked, "Where's the wristband?"

"There was an attack at the school. A ghost named Skulker was sent to capture Danny and the wristband must've fell off during the fight" Sam answered. "To answer your question Danny, Jazz along with me and you were born with these powers and the WPA is the World Protection Agency"

"I was born with them?" Danny asked. "Where are our real parents?"

Mathew nodded and said, "We don't know. They were captured fourteen years ago by DALV trying to capture you. We were going to tell you the entire truth tonight but plans have changed and that's all we can say right now but Danny I promise we will tell you everything once we get to HQ"

There was silence for a few minutes and then Danny asked, "Do you swear you'll tell me everything and you won't lie to me?"

"I swear to you" Mathew said. "I may not be your real father but I would never break a promise to either of you. I love you both like you are my real children"

Danny nodded and then said, "Okay"

"Come on Danny I'll help you pack" Sam said and then the three went upstairs to pack their stuff.

As Danny packed his backpack with his laptop and other things while Sam packed some more clothes into the suitcase on his bed Danny asked, "Is our friendship real?"

Sam stopped and said, "What do you mean?"

"Since you knew everything I just have to know, is our friendship real?" Danny repeated.

"Yes it is. I'm your best friend Danny and that won't ever stop" Sam answered as she held his hands. "Every advice, stuff we did together since we met each other in middle school was all real. Nothing was fake"

"Thanks I just needed to know that" Danny said. Sam nodded in understanding and said as she continued packing, "I don't blame you. If I were you I would have asked the same question"

"Do your parents know about you coming?" Danny asked.

"I don't really have any parents" Sam answered. She scoffed and then said, "Well I do but they couldn't care less about me"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "So who have you been living with?"

"An agent of WPA, she's kind of like my guardian, which is one of the reasons when you came over to my place my 'parents' were never home. "I'll tell you about it later" Sam answered. "Right now we have to finish packing"

As they all finished packing and brought they're stuff down to the living room, the doorbell rang and Mathew opened the door to reveal two men wearing a black suit and a light grey suit. Mathew recognised one of them but asked, "What was the first invention Jack Fenton showed us at WPA?"

"The Fenton Thermos. A device used to capture ghosts" The man answered.

Mathew sighed in relief and allowed the two men to come in as he said, "Danny was attacked today at the school. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter Jason"

"Understandable. Everything ready?" Jason asked.

"Yes" Mathew answered. Jason then said, "A team is going to come by looking like a moving van to collect your luggage in five minutes to avoid suspicion and we've already taken care of everything at the school and New York Times. Follow me"

Without saying anything else, they all followed Jason to the black van outside. Before heading out the door, Danny turned and saw his home one last time, he sighed in sadness and then shut the door behind him.

He entered the van first followed by Jazz, Mathew and Sam, Jason and the other agent got into the driver and passengers seats and then drove off. They arrived at the airfield where a silver jet was standing by, they all got out of the van and climbed up the ramp inside the jet as a moving van arrived outside and the three agents that came out wearing moving disguises brought out their luggage and placed it inside the luggage compartment of the plane.

Jason and the other agent whose name was Tom then entered the jet and sat down in the passenger seats along with Danny, Mathew, Sam and Jazz. Ten minutes later the jet took off into the air and then Danny could hear one of the pilots say, "Activating cloaking"

From the outside, the jet had turned completely invisible as the day turned into night. Jason then said to Danny, Jazz and Sam, "It's going to be an eight hour flight so better get some rest"

Danny didn't say anything but continued to stare at the window. Mathew then said, "Danny I understand that you must hate me right now but..."

"I don't hate you" Danny cut him off. "I'm still a little angry that all this has been kept from me but I don't hate you"

"Thanks Danny" Mathew said. "And like I said as soon as we get to HQ we'll tell you everything"

Danny nodded and then just continued to watch the clouds go by as the jet flew, it wasn't long until he fell asleep followed by Sam and Jazz. Jason, Tom and Mathew chuckled at the sight of Sam's head leaning against Danny's shoulder in her sleep.

Meanwhile back in New York, a van pulled up outside the house with the words and then several men wearing combat suits with the words DALV on their backs came out and then smashed right through the door, they went upstairs looking around for Danny, Jazz and Mathew but there was no sign of them anywhere and the place looked completely deserted.

One of them growled in anger and then activated his communicator showing a holographic video of his boss, "Well do you have the boy?"

"They're gone sir. There's no one here" The agent answered. "And Skulker's last location was recorded here"

There was a roar of anger and then he commanded, "Return to HQ immediately. Mission was a failure"

"Yes sir" The agent said and then hung up and with that they all left the house.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Welcome To The World Protection Agency

Danny woke up eight hour later, he turned his head to see Sam's head on his shoulder. He blushed but didn't make any attempt to move her, she sighed and then slowly woke up and said, "Morning Danny"

"Morning. Sleep well?" Danny asked. Sam nodded and then asked, "What time is it?"

Danny looked at his watch and answered, "It's four AM"

Mathew, Jason, Tom and Jazz then woke up as slight turbulence shook the plane a little. They then heard one of the pilots announce, "Attention. We'll be beginning our landing at HQ, please buckle up and turn off any electronic devices"

Jason turned off his laptop, Danny looked out the window to see that they were heading for a large island but there looked like there was no signs of any sort of settlement anywhere but as the plane lowered lower and lower there was a runway below. The plane landed smoothly on the runway and slowed down, making a complete stop as a large stone wall that was part of the mountain, the wall suddenly split apart like a doorway completely taking Danny by surprise and then the pilots drove the jet straight inside revealing the large space inside.

The wall then closed behind them and the plane door opened as stairs were placed outside and they all climbed outside where at the bottom of the stairs was a man wearing a light grey suit with a white shirt and blue tie was standing, he had blonde hair and brown eyes and he looked to be in his mid-forties.

"Jasmine, Sam, Mathew welcome back" The man greeted. They all shook his hand as Mathew said, "It's great to see you again sir"

Mathew then moved to the side and showed Danny. The man walked up and shook his hand as he said with an Irish accent, "It's a pleasure to meet you again Danny. You look like your father a little"

"You knew my parents?" Danny asked as he let go of his hand.

He nodded and said, "Don't worry all will be made clear. My name is Brian O'Malley, director of the WPA. Jason, Tom well done for getting them all here safely. Please have their luggage taken to their rooms"

"Yes sir" Jason and Tom said and then left. Brian then said, "Follow me to my office and we shall start at the beginning"

They followed Brian to an elevator and he then commanded the computer, "Level 114"

The elevator door closed and began to go up, after five minutes they had finally reached the level Brian requested. They followed him down the hallway and then entered his office, he gestured them all to sit down in the chairs which they accepted.

"So Danny Mathew has told you some of what's going on?" Brian asked.

"Yes. But that's not the whole story is it? Where are my real parents? Are they alive? What is going on?" Danny asked.

"Danny please calm down. I know this is all very strange but please slow down and all your questions" Brian said.

Danny took a deep breath and calmed down. Brian then started, "We are the World Protection Agency, a secret government organisation dedicated to protecting the world. It was founded twenty years ago by me, Mathew, your parents Jack and Maddie Fenton when we were all in college in Wisconsin. We had met five children with powers but were feared by their families and cast out, we took them in and gave them a home and then one day all those children saved the lives of people in an oil factory that caught on fire, the government thought it was amazing and so with their permission we started the WPA not only saving people around the world but also investigating supernatural, unknown objects that have been found by humanity"

"That's incredible" Danny said in awe.

Brian smiled and continued, "Ever since then our agency has become bigger and bigger each year, more children with powers started coming into the world and although some were accepted, others were not and so they come to live here. Some after turning eighteen live normal lives in the world, while others stay here and work at the agency. Eighteen years ago, a man named Vlad Masters had joined the agency, there was an accident in your parents lab after they had created the first portal to a place called the Ghost Zone and he became half ghost, for a while he used his powers for good but as the months went by his heart had darken and started believing that those with powers should be using them to rule the world. To prove his point, he activated some sort of unknown object in the middle of a small village in China and destroyed it all, he left the WPA and started his own organisation known as DALV and became also known as Vlad Plasmius. During that same year, your parents got married"

"After that we had continued to fight his organisation and stop them from obtaining more unknown objects and from controlling the world. Ghosts from the Ghost Zone had also joined our organisation and unfortunately some have joined DALV as well, as you have already seen at your school from the ghost Skulker who tried to capture you. Two years went by and then Jack and Maddie had your sister Jazz who amazingly was born with telepathic powers, two years later you were born and due to being in contact with such high levels of ecto radiation during Maddie's pregnancy, you were born with ghost powers as well resulting in you being the half ghost you are today"

"So that's what I am? That's how I created that shield to protect us?" Danny asked.

"Exactly Danny" Jazz answered. She looked down in sadness as she said, "Everything was great until that day…"

Mathew then continued, "Your parents were simply taking you three for a vacation to Florida. I was there because they invited me to come along, we were just heading for the beach when suddenly we were surrounded by DALV agents both human and ghosts in the park along with Vlad leading them. He found out about Danny's powers and said they could be useful, he didn't say what else he wanted you for. He demanded we handed him over but we refused, there was no way we were going to let him have you, Maddie handed you to me and both she and Jack told me to take you and Jazz away from the park as they started fighting them. They fought bravely but they were overpowered and were captured by Vlad, I took you two back to the jet and flew it back myself back to HQ with the bad news"

"Once you got back we knew that whatever Vlad wanted Danny for, it wasn't safe for you to be here right now so we came up with a plan to keep you safe" Brian continued. "Mathew was to take you and Jazz and raise you both in New York under aliases. Sam and an agent was then sent to live there to keep an eye on things but also Mathew had once reported that you didn't really have any friends and Sam also had trouble making friends here so she was sent to your school. Mathew reported how you two were doing as the years went by and then when you turned fourteen you would be told the truth and return back here, but thanks to the attack at the school we had to act quickly"

There was silence in the room as Danny absorbed the story. He then asked, "So where are my real parents?"

"We don't know for sure but we do know they're alive" Brian answered.

Danny placed a hand on his head and whispered, "This is a lot to take in"

"I understand but it is the truth" Brian said. "Take as much time as you need to grasp all this"

Danny nodded in appreciation and said, "Thank you"

"Now since its five AM, I'll let you all get some rest. Since you're all most likely to sleep in till lunch, it's at 1 PM and after that I'll give you Danny the grand tour of the facility" Brian said. "Follow me and I'll show you all to your rooms"

They all got up and followed him out of the office, they went back to the elevator and commanded the computer, "Level 40"

The elevator went down and stopped at their destination, they exited the elevator and walked down the hall as Brian explained, "This is the boy's dormitory"

They stopped at a room with the number 724 on the door and then Brian said, "Danny just place your hand on the pad"

Danny nodded and placed his hand flat on the electronic pad that was on the wall, the screen then went green and the door slid open as the computer said, "Welcome Danny Fenton"

They all entered the room to show it had a small living room with a flat screen TV on the wall, a bedroom, a bathroom and a desk with his new laptop that he got for his birthday already set up on it.

"Welcome to your new room Danny. I hope it's comfortable in here" Brian said.

"Thank you" Danny said. Mathew then said, "If you need anything, just ask the computer to call my room"

Danny nodded. They all then left but before leaving Brian walked back inside the room and said while handing Danny a piece of paper with the word SPIESRUS and said, "You'll need this"

"Is this some sort of code for secret files?" Danny asked.

Mathew chuckled and said, "No. It's the WiFi password"

Danny cringed in embarrassment as Mathew left the room chuckling still. The door closed and Danny explored around his new room, he saw that his luggage was placed at the end of his bed, still feeling really tired he just decided he would unpack later and took off his shoes and went into bed and instantly fell asleep.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far**


	5. Grand Tour And Meeting The Team

Danny woke up feeling more refreshed than the day before, he turned to see that his clock read 11:58 am and then got out of bed. Just as he was about to head for the bathroom to take a shower, the door to his room knocked and then he heard Brian ask, "Danny are you awake?"

"Yeah. I just got up now" Danny answered.

"Okay well once you're dressed and everything, take the elevator to Level 114 and meet me at my office so I can give you the tour of some of the facility" Brian said.

"Okay" Danny called out.

A few minutes later Danny showered, brushed his teeth, dressed in his usual attire and then headed out the room, he went to the elevator and then he commanded the computer, "Level 114 please"

The doors immediately shut and the elevator went up, after a few minutes the elevator finally reached Level 114 and stopped. The doors opened and Danny walked out and followed the familiar hallway all the way to Brian's office.

He knocked on the door and he heard Brian say, "Come in"

Danny opened the door to see Brian writing down on some paperwork. Brian smiled at Danny as he looked up at him and asked, "Ah Danny. Did you sleep well?"

Danny nodded and then asked, "Has Jazz come by yet?"

"Mathew and Sam are already given her the tour of the place and are gonna meet you at lunch time which after I'll introduce you to your team" He answered as he stood up from his desk.

"My team?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything as we go along" Brian said as he walked out of the office with Danny following.

They walked to the elevator and then Brian commanded the computer, "Computer, take us to Level 10 please"

The elevator doors closed and started going down heading for Level 10. Brian then started, "Now since I already explained to you what the World Protection Agency is and its purpose, today I'm giving you the grand tour of the place and letting you know how this place runs. So we're starting off with Level 10 which is the part of the research and scientific team"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal Level 10, they walked among the hallways and Danny could see scientists in different labs working hard as Brian explained, "From this level all the way to Level 20 is the research and scientific team, they conduct research on anything we find around the world in order to deem it useful or dangerous and invent any weapons, tools and gadgets that we need in order to complete our missions. Your parent's lab is actually on Level 20"

Danny followed Brian back to the elevator and he commanded it to go to Level 20, the elevator stopped and Brian took Danny down the hall and entered the first door on their right. Danny's eyes widened in amazement as he looked around the lab where his parents once worked, there were all different sorts of inventions on the shelves, notes still written on the blackboards but what really grabbed his attention was the large circular portal in front of him.

"Is that the portal?" Danny asked as he ran his hand along the metal door of the large machine.

Brian nodded and said, "Yes. It was there greatest invention, but their most proud moment was having you and Jazz"

Danny felt like he was going to cry but he held back his tears, Brian could see that he was feeling down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he said, "We haven't given up yet son. We'll find them and bring them back"

Danny nodded and then sighed, a few minutes later Danny and Brian were back in the elevator and heading for Level 35. The elevator stopped and Danny followed Brian through the hallways and he could see through the windows some teens in the classrooms.

"Level 35 is where we educate the teens. We have highly qualified teachers here and even ghosts as teachers. There's normal school subjects such as maths, science, history, geography, language classes, gym, astrology, etc. And then from Level 36 to 39 are the training rooms where you'll be trained for missions with your team and individual training as well" Brian explained. "Now as I mentioned before about meeting your team, you see most of the missions are done in teams, some are teams of four while some are in teams of three. We organise the teams with who everyone works well with and don't worry we have already picked out your team and as I said back in my office, you'll meet them after lunch"

Danny nodded in understanding. He then followed Brian back into the elevator and he commanded the computer to go to Level 48 and as they went up Brian said, "Levels 40-43 are the boy's dormitories and Levels 44-47 are the girl's dormitories. There are other levels but lunch is soon and we won't have a lot of time to check them all out but I've given you the basic tour of the facility. Class schedules, books you'll need for school, training uniform and a map of the place will be placed in your room soon"

"Okay thanks" Danny said.

The elevator then stopped and revealed a large cafeteria and there were lots of teenagers from his age and up eating together. Brian then said, "This is where all the teens eat while the rest of the agents and staff eat in the upper levels. I'll leave you here with Jazz and Sam and then Mathew will take you to introduce you to your team"

Danny nodded and then left, he walked around the cafeteria and then smiled as he saw Jazz and Sam waving to him in the cafeteria line. He walked up to them and stood behind Jazz as he said, "Hey guys"

"Hey Danny. How are you feeling?" Jazz asked.

"Pretty good. It's definitely a lot to take in" Danny said as he picked up a tray, knife and fork and a napkin.

"You'll get used to it" Sam said as a salad was placed on her tray. "It took me a while as well when I first came here"

As they finished grabbing their lunches and sitting down at an empty table, Danny decided to ask, "Sam what is your story?"

Sam was silent at first but then said, "You're my best friend and you deserve to know. I came from a rich family, everything was pretty normal but when I was seven years old I caused a flower in my room to double in size by accident and it was then my parents and I realised was I was born with the power to control and create plants. One night they took me out of bed and gave me a suitcase full of my clothes, Brian and my guardian Stacy was in the neighbourhood and they had just finished a mission when they saw my parents kick me out of the house. The last thing I heard my parents say was, 'Get out of here freak! / What did we do to deserve a daughter like you?!' and then they slammed the door in my face"

Sam tried to keep her tears from falling but three or four tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away. Danny then said as he placed his hand on hers for comfort, "I'm so sorry Sam. I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's okay. I'm glad you did" Sam assured him. "Anyway as I said Brian and Stacy saw what happened and brought me here, giving me a new home and basically a new family. One I can count on"

"Did you ever see your parents again?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded and answered, "Two years ago during the summer. Stacy took me to my parents' home at my request, I wanted to see if maybe they regretted what they did and hopefully wanting to see me again but when I looked through the house window I saw my parents playing with a seven year old little girl, they had replaced me. I didn't blame I guess my little sister, but what really broke my heart was there was not a single photo of me in the room. They completely erased me from their lives. My parents then noticed me looking through the window and then my father came out the door shouting, 'What are you doing here?! Did you think we'd honestly want you back?! We have a new daughter now and we don't need her tainted by you freak!' My mother and little sister then came out the door after hearing the shouting and when my sister asked who I was, they both told her that I was just someone who got confused by the wrong family. Knowing that I wasn't welcomed, I left with no thoughts of ever coming back"

"I can't believe that they would do that to you" Danny said with slight anger and sadness. He then looked around the room and asked, "Was everyone's families like this?"

Jazz and Sam shook their heads and then Jazz answered, "No. Some of them are orphans, some of them their parents have fully accepted them but some were like Sam's parents"

"So are you guys on a team?" Danny asked as he finished his lunch.

Sam and Jazz both smirked and said, "Yes but we're not telling you yet. It's a surprise"

Danny looked at them strangely but then dropped the subject. Everyone had finished their lunch and then the bell rang signalling it was time to head back to classes and such, Mathew then collected Danny and they both headed for the elevator again.

They took the elevator back to Brian's office and then they both sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. Brian then said, "Okay now since Mathew has been taking care of you most of your life Danny, he's going to be the head agent of your team. Every team has a head agent that goes with them on assignments and he/she is the one who supervises you on your missions, makes the plans, and gives you your assignments while you're on missions"

"Are you ready to meet your team?"

"Yes sir" Danny said.

Brian smiled and then said into his intercom device, "Send them in"

The door opened and then to Danny's shock and surprise Sam, Jazz and a boy his age with brown curly hair, green eyes and wearing cargo pants with combat boots and a blue shirt entered the room.

"Jazz? Sam? You're part of my team?" Danny asked.

"Told you you'd be surprised" Sam said with a laugh.

Brian then said, "The boy next to Sam is Taylor Russo. He has the ability to control the elements water, earth, fire and air"

Danny and Taylor shook hands with each other as Taylor said, "It's good to meet you Danny"

"You too" Danny said with a smile.

"I hope you all work well together. Your first team training will begin tomorrow and it has already been placed on your schedules including yours Taylor" Brian said. "In the meantime enjoy the rest of the day and dinner is at 6 PM"

They all nodded and then left the office. Danny went back to his room to find everything that Brian had told him would be there was there, his schedule throughout the five days a week, books he'll need for the classes and training uniform which consisted of a black t-shirt with red and grey trimmings, black training pants with red and grey lines on the sides and black combat boots.

He looked at the schedule for tomorrow and read:

 _7:00-8:00 AM Breakfast_

 _8:15-9:45 AM Maths_

 _9:50-11:00 AM History_

 _11:00-11:35 AM Break_

 _11:40-12:20 PM Science_

 _12:25-1:00 PM English_

 _1:00-2:00 PM Lunch (After lunch, everyone must change into training uniforms for individual and team training)_

 _2:15-3:30 PM Individual / Team training_

 _Afterwards is time to do homework or recreational activities which can be found on the map provided until dinner at 6 PM. Afterwards is free time for everyone until curfew at 10 PM._

"Just like high school back in New York" Danny commented.

He then turned and saw on his desk a picture of a man with an orange jumpsuit on and a woman with red short hair wearing a blue jumpsuit in a frame, in the man's arms was a two year old Jazz and the woman was pregnant. He then saw a note on his desk and read:

 _Danny this a picture of your parents and Jazz on the night you were born. We both thought it was a good idea for you to know what your parents look like and as I said, we won't stop looking for them._

 _Brian and Mathew._

Danny sighed and traced his hand gently along the picture and then said with determination, "Mum, dad wherever you are, I'll find you and bring you back. I promise"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Day 1

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing at 6:30 am, he got up and made his bed. He then walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he dropped his dirty laundry down the chute and then grabbed his books and placed them in his backpack and headed out the door.

He headed to the elevator and then commanded the computer, "Level 48 please"

The elevator door shut and it wasn't long till it stopped at Level 48, he entered the large cafeteria where everyone was getting breakfast. He stood in the line and grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice, he then turned and found Jazz, Sam and Taylor sitting together at a table and sat down with them.

"Morning guys" Danny said.

"Morning Danny / what's up?" Sam, Jazz and Taylor all greeted.

Taylor then asked as she noticed Sam's breakfast which consisted of a fruit salad, "So I'm guessing that you're a vegetarian?"

"Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian actually" Sam corrected.

"Which means what?" He then asked. Danny then answered, "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it"

"So Taylor how long have you been here at the agency?" Jazz asked.

"Since I was born" Taylor answered after swallowing some toast. "My mother died when I was eight in a car crash while on a mission and my father is in the medical department on Level 56. My powers then emerged a few months later, I nearly set one of the labs on fire and I had been training to control them ever since"

"So do we all have the same classes?" Danny asked.

"Well you, Sam and I do but Jazz has different classes because she's a junior in the high school level" Taylor answered.

They all finished their breakfast and then headed out of the cafeteria and down to Level 35. Jazz then separated from the group and went to her class while Danny, Sam and Taylor went into the classroom to start the first class of the day which was Maths with a teacher named Rosita Herman.

They all sat down at the desks, Danny sat in between Sam and Taylor as Mrs Herman walked into the classroom. She smiled and greeted, "Good morning everyone"

"Before we start class I want to wish Ms Manson back and we also have a new person joining us. Danny Fenton can you come up the front and introduce yourself" She asked.

Danny got up from his desk and walked up to the front and said, "Hey well my name is Danny Fenton but for a long time I thought I was Danny Thompson. I lived in New York with Mathew Thompson along with my older sister Jazz and now I'm here"

"Thank you Danny. You may take a seat now and I want everyone who hasn't met Danny yet to make sure he feels welcome" Mrs Hermann said.

Danny sat back down in his seat and then Mrs Herman began the lesson. After maths, they all headed for their next class which was history.

"So who teaches history?" Danny asked.

"His name is Clockwork" Sam answered.

Danny gave her a strange look and asked, "Why do they call him that?"

"You'll see" Taylor answered with a smirk.

Danny shrugged and then followed them inside and sat down at a desk in between them, suddenly he felt a cold feeling inside him and out of his mouth came a blue wisp of some sort. Before he could say anything, there was a bright flash of light at the front of the room and when it had dimmed floating in the middle of the room was a blue skinned ghost wearing a purple tunic and in the middle of his chest was a clock, he had a purple cloak and a scar that ran upwards across his right eye and in his hand was a staff that had a clock at the top.

"To answer your question Mr Fenton that was your ghost sense" The ghost answered. "It lets you know when there's a ghost around. Don't worry it's normal for you due to your ghost powers"

"How did you know about my powers and how do you know my name?" Danny asked in shock.

The ghost smirked and answered, "I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I know your name and your powers because I have the ability to view the past, present and future. Not to mention, I was there the night you were born"

"Wow" Danny whispered in awe.

"Welcome to history Mr Fenton. Yesterday we started talking about World War II, so everyone open your books to page 49 and we'll begin"

An hour later they all packed up their books as Clockwork said, "That's all for today. Read chapters twenty and twenty one on life in the camps for a discussion tomorrow"

Everyone stood up from the desks and began to leave the classroom, a boy with a black shirt and denim jeans with red hair walked up to him and said, "Hey I'm Luke. It's Danny right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Luke" Danny answered as he shook Luke's hand.

"So you ghost powers?" He asked. Danny nodded and answered, "Yeah. I haven't exactly used them yet"

"Ah don't worry. That's what the training after lunch is for" Luke said. "It took me a while as well to control my powers"

"What are your powers if you don't mind me asking?" Danny asked.

"Not at all. I'm a techno-path. I can manipulate technology with my mind" He answered.

"Cool" Danny said.

"Well I better go" Luke said. "Take it easy dude"

He then left and then Danny left to catch up with Sam and Taylor. Taylor then said, "So you met Luke?"

"Yeah. You friends with him?" Danny asked.

"Not really but he's a good guy" Taylor answered. "His parents were the agencies best covert operators here"

"Were? You mean they retired?" Danny asked.

Taylor looked down and answered, "Nah they were killed while on a mission that they were leading. Apparently they were sent to take care of one of DALV'S factory operations but it went wrong and there was an explosion. They didn't make it out in time"

Danny's eyes widened and he felt sorry for Luke. They all then left to have their break before science.

A few hours later after lunch it was time for individual / team training. Everyone had fifteen minutes to change into their training gear in their rooms and then head for Level 36. Danny placed on his training uniform and then headed for Level 36 with Taylor, once they arrived they stood beside Jazz and Sam who both had their hair tied back for training while everyone else stood with their teams.

Mathew stood with the other agents in their own training uniform, Jason then stepped forward with a tablet in his hand. Danny looked around and saw all different types of training equipment for different purposes such as weapons training, survival skills, combat, martial arts, swimming and there was so much more on the next few levels.

"Good afternoon everyone. For those who are new here welcome to team and individual training" Jason began. "Every afternoon I call out teams who will do team training and then the rest of you will be doing individual training such as learning to control your powers. A word of advice to the new kids, don't ignore the survival skills training, chances are you won't have your powers to rely on which is why you'll need those skills."

He then looked at the clipboard and said, "The following teams step forward. Team Seonee, Team Bravo, Team Shock, Team Kelley, Team Hook, Team Shadow, Team Light and Team Dark you will be doing team training today"

The teams that were called out came out which Luke was part of one of them stood with their Head Agents and then headed for Level 37 for team training. Jason then announced, "The rest of you will be doing individual training with different teachers. When I call your name step forward and I will tell you who will be training you today"

"Sam Manson, you'll be with Susan" He started. Sam stepped out and then left with her trainer.

"Tyler Russo, you'll be with Marcus" He then announced. Taylor nodded and left with his trainer.

"Jazz Fenton, you'll be with Mathew today" He said. Jazz left with Mathew.

"Danny Fenton, you'll be training with Pandora" He then said.

Danny watched as a tall blue skinned ghost wearing a black and gold ancient Greek dress and a gold helmet with a purple flame and down her back waved long purple hair. Danny looked at her in awe and stepped out of the crowd and stood with her.

She gave him a kind smile and said, "So I finally meet Maddie's son and I get to train you"

As they walked to the elevator to go to Level 39 Danny asked, "You knew my mother?"

She nodded and said as the elevator doors closed and it moved up, "She actually saved my life…well my afterlife from DALV. They came to my realm to try and steal my box, something that I created to contain all the world's evil. They were planning on opening it and unleashing it all upon the world, they weakened me with Blood Blossoms so I couldn't fight back and just when they were about to obliterate me, your mother stepped in with her team and fought back with their weapons, forcing them to retreat. We became really good friends and I started coming here to help train the children here, when you were born and they discovered you were born with ghost powers I made a promise to your parents that I would train you to control them as a thank you present from me"

"I never knew my mum was so brave" Danny said as they stepped out of the elevator.

She smiled sadly and then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, they both then walked into a very large room at the back of the training room and she shut the door.

"This room is a good place to practice your powers" Pandora said. "They built this for any of the children who might have difficulties learning their powers and it helps decrease the chances of damage. Now let's begin with changing into your ghost form"

"My ghost form?" Danny asked in confusion.

She nodded and explained, "You are a halfa. Half human, half ghost which means you have two forms. Your normal human form and your ghost form which you can change into at will anytime"

"Okay how I do change into that form?" He asked.

"It's actually quite easy. All you need to do is concentrate, think about becoming a ghost in your mind and then will yourself into changing the ghost that is inside you" She instructed. "Let's give it a try"

Danny closed his eyes and started following her instructions while thinking in his head, _"I'm a ghost. Going to become ghostly! No…doesn't sound right. Boo-ya! No…not that. Come on dude think! Going spirit….going Casper….going phantom….going…going….going ghost"_

He suddenly felt a cold feeling and opened his eyes to see a bright ring around his waist, the ring then split and started travelling up and down his body. He watched in the window in amazement as his training clothes changed to a black and white jumpsuit, his hair go from ebony black to snow white and his eyes changed from his sparkling blue to green.

He looked all over himself and said, "This is incredible"

"All this time and your form hasn't changed" Pandora said with a smile. "This is exactly what you changed into when you were a baby"

"Really?" Danny said as his face turned into a smile.

"Now we're gonna start with basic abilities such as ecto-blasts, intangibility and invisibility" She said.

"Okay" Danny said but didn't realise he was phasing through the floor. He then looked down and noticed and yelped in fright, Pandora grabbed him and pulled him back up with a giggle.

"Let's start with intangibility" She said.

Over the next hour Danny and Pandora trained in using intangibility, a few ecto blasts and invisibility. After training, Danny changed out of his uniform and met up with Jazz, Taylor and Sam at the library to work on their homework together.

Jazz then asked, "By the way we need to think of a team name and our code names. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Well my code name can be Wu Xing. It's Chinese for the five elements which fit me but as for a name for our team, I got nothing" Taylor said. "Jazz what about you?"

"Hmmmhmm…..Mysteria" Jazz answered after thinking about it.

"Plantia will be my code name" Sam said. "Hey Danny how about you? And any ideas for a team name?"

"Uh…well….I did think of something during training" Danny began. "I was thinking of….Phantom? Danny Phantom?"

"Sounds pretty cool" Taylor said.

"It sounds awesome" Sam said. She then smiled and suggested, "And maybe our team name can be Team Phantom"

They were all silent for a second and then Taylor put his hand in and said, "Team Phantom"

Jazz smiled and placed her hand on top of his and said, "Team Phantom"

Sam then placed hers in and said, "Team Phantom"

Danny smiled and placed his hand on top of hers and said, "Team Phantom it is"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and then blushed for a second before they all removed their hands from the middle. Meanwhile at DALV, Vlad Masters walked down the staircase to where he was keeping his two prisoners Jack and Maddie Fenton.

He stopped in front of them and said, "Well your children were found"

Both their eyes widened in fear when they heard that. He then frowned and said, "Unfortunately they got him before I did but….it's not a total lost. Eventually he will have to come out of wherever your headquarters is and when he does, I'll be waiting for him"

"You touch my son or any of my children and I'll…" Jack hissed in anger but Vlad cut him off and said, "You'll what Jack? Stop me? Oh that's a laugh!"

He then walked out of the room and asked an agent near him, "What's your status?"

"The boy is definitely at the HQ of WPA, but we cannot get a location on where it is" He answered. "My source cannot reveal that without causing suspicion"

"I see" Vlad said. "I want eyes everywhere, as soon as the boy is seen we must capture him at all costs"

"Yes sir" The agent nodded and then left Vlad alone.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 3 of the Phantom Twins Season 4 will be published hopefully Monday.**


	7. Team Phantom In Training Part 1

It had been two weeks since Danny and Jazz arrived at the agency and so far everything had been going great. He and Taylor had become really good friends with each other and enjoyed playing DOOM in the recreation rooms. Every two days Danny would ask Brian or Mathew if there were any signs or news about where DALV was keeping his parents, but unfortunately nothing had come up.

Danny continued to train with Pandora and another ghost named Frostbite when he suddenly discovered that he also had ice powers as part of his ghost powers, during his individual training and he had been perfecting his powers at a fast rate.

Today was another day of individual training and Danny was in the middle of a sparring match with both Pandora and Frostbite. He dodged her attack as she tried to hit him with her spear, he then created a sword out of his ectoplasm and both weapons clashed with each other as he went for a strike.

They both pushed each other off using their weapons and then Pandora tried to blast him with an ecto blast, Danny acted quickly and deflected the shot back with a shield forcing the blast to fling back to Pandora and knock her to the floor. Frostbite laughed a little and then jumped right in, he fired a blast of ice straight for Danny but he shielded himself in an ectoplasmic shield that was shaped around him like a dome.

Danny then formed a giant snowball and threw it straight at Frostbite, who then caught the snowball and threw it back at Danny, the snowball hit just at his feet and caused snow to go everywhere. Danny then smirked as he disappeared, Frostbite started looking around for him. He looked left, right, down and above, unfortunately he didn't check behind him.

Danny appeared behind and then fired an ice blast dead on at his back and froze him solid like a statue before he could do anything.

"Well done Danny" Pandora said as she got back up. "An excellent strategy. Now could you please unfreeze Frostbite now?"

Danny nodded with a chuckle and then used his powers to unfreeze Frostbite. He chuckled after being thawed out and then said, "Amazing job young one. You have definitely improved a lot in the past two weeks and at such a fast rate as well"

"Is that a good thing?" Danny asked as he changed back into his human form.

"Of course it is. Some new ghosts take time to perfect their powers, but you as a halfa seem to have almost perfected at controlling your powers in just two weeks. It's amazing if anything" Frostbite answered.

"Well that's enough training for today. You better go do your homework and we'll see you in your next training session" Pandora said as she ruffled his hair.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah. I have to finish this history report if I want to go on the fieldtrip to the Smithsonian in Washington this Thursday"

Meanwhile in Brian's office, Mathew and Jason was in the office talking about Danny going on the field trip. Jason then said, "As much as it might seem unfair, I don't think we should risk letting Danny go on the fieldtrip"

"Jason as you know we'll be on the field trip along with other agents and the teachers, plus no-one is going to think that they're a bunch of super powered teenagers on this trip. Plus we have agents in Washington keeping an eye on everywhere and there has not been a single sign of DALV anywhere" Mathew said.

"Mathew makes a point Jason, I know the risks but Danny also needs to have fun with the rest of his peers like any other teenager" Brian added.

"I just worry about the boy as well as the other children" Jason said. "How many children have signed up for the field trip?"

Brian looked at the list and answered, "13 children including Sam, Jazz, Taylor and Danny"

"Look we'll be fine Jason. We'll just keep on our guard and make sure Danny stays with Jazz, Sam and Taylor within the group at all times" Mathew said.

Jason sighed and said, "Okay"

The next afternoon before lunch, Danny stayed behind in the classroom for a few minutes to speak to Clockwork. He waited till they were alone and then walked up to the time master.

"Danny what can I do for you?" Clockwork asked.

Danny sighed and said, "You said you also knew my parents really well and that you can see into the past, present and future. Is there any chance that maybe you know where…"

"You want to know if there's a possibility I can see where DALV is keeping your parents?" Clockwork finished. "I'm sorry Danny but I can't. Not that I don't want to, if I could I would help you but on the day they were captured Brian had also asked me if I could do that, but DALV is also so advanced in its technologies thanks to the aid of other ghosts that they had found a way to block my sight to see where they are"

"Oh. I see" Danny said as he looked down in disappointment.

Clockwork placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I swear if I could see them, I would tell you where they are"

He then looked at him carefully and said, "I can also sense something else is troubling you young halfa. What's wrong? I'm known to give some great advice"

"Well…It's just…it's just a lot of people I meet knew my parents and me I-I-I barely even know them" Danny stuttered feeling frustrated and hurt at the same time. "I want to find them Clockwork. I want to know them more about them, but I feel like…like I'm not getting anywhere"

"Well you may not see it but you are learning more about them" Clockwork said. Danny looked at him in confusion and then he continued, "During your training with Pandora, she has told you some stuff about your parents and when you arrived Brian told you more about who they are. You are learning about them Danny and I know for a fact that when you do finally meet them, they are gonna be so happy to see you and your sister as well. It's okay that you didn't know anything about them before, but now you do a little"

Danny smiled feeling better and said, "Thanks Clockwork"

He chuckled and ruffled his hair. Danny then left the classroom and just when Clockwork was about to leave a flash happened right before his eyes and he saw a vision of the future. There was happiness between Danny, Jazz and their parents but then there was a noise and suddenly crying could be heard in the background.

"This isn't the future I saw at first. Something bad is going to happen and unfortunately I'm forbidden to tell Daniel about it" Clockwork said solemnly.

That afternoon they were in their training uniform and in the training room for team and individual training. Jason started calling out the teams, "Team Shadow, Team Light, Team Dark, Team Trap, Team Earthquake and Team Phantom, you all have team training today. Report to your supervision agents"

Taylor pumped his fist into the air and said, "Finally! Team Phantom is ready for some team training action"

Jazz giggled and said, "Where do you get your enthusiasm from?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's just always there"

Mathew smiled and shook his head at them, he then said, "Follow me"

He took them to the elevator and pressed the button to level 6. After five minutes the elevator stopped and the door revealed a large room and said, "Welcome the simulator. This room provides very real simulations of any situation that you will face when you go on missions. Today I just want to see how well you guys can work together"

He then commanded, "Simulator ON. Open file 1624XM"

The room went dark and there was green lights scanning the room and before they knew it, they were now in some sort of jungle terrain, surrounded by thousands of trees and everything looked really natural.

"This is your task, down north of this jungle area is an item that is of unknown origin that had been found by the locals in an ancient temple. You are to face the obstacles along the way, find the temple, collect the object and bring it back here. You have until the end of the training session to complete this mission" Mathew explained. "On my mark….BEGIN!"


	8. Team Phantom In Training Part 2

Danny changed into his ghost form and the team started following the path through the jungle heading for the temple. They stopped as they saw a large temple that looked that it had been standing there since Ancient India times on the other side of a cliff.

"Okay how are gonna get across?" Sam asked.

Jazz looked around and then saw an old looking bridge that went across and said, "There's a bridge over there"

They all walked towards it but just before Jazz could walk on it Danny stopped her and said, "Wait Jazz. We don't know how stable this bridge is and if you fall you can't fly to get back up"

"Okay so what do we do?" Jazz said.

Danny looked at the bridge thinking what the best way to go was and then thought of something and said, "Okay here's what we do. Taylor and I will walk across it first and see how stable it is. If it breaks then Sam use your vines to create a bridge to get across the cliff and if it doesn't I want you to use your vines to make the bridge a bit stronger and as you walk across Jazz use your telepathy to keep you and steady as you walk across"

"On it" Sam and Jazz said.

"Okay Taylor let's take it slowly" Danny instructed.

Taylor and Danny both started walking slowly across the bridge, they could hear it creaking as they walked on the old wooden boards. They were almost there when they suddenly the rope of the left side of the bridge snapped and broke, Danny quickly grabbed Taylor and flew him the rest of the way just as the second rope broke and the bridge fell.

Danny landed on the other side and out Taylor down. Taylor then called, "Sam use your vines to make a bridge"

Sam nodded and concentrated, she raised her arms and then strong looking vines shot out from the ground, she then pushed her arms out towards the cliff and the vines followed her instructions and started constructing themselves as a bridge. After two minutes the bridge was complete and Sam and Jazz walked across it as Jazz used her telepathic powers as Danny told her to keep her and Sam steady as they walked across and joined Danny and Taylor on the other side.

Sam then patted the vines and said, "Thank you"

They both then continued on their way, Danny then asked, "So you can also communicate with plants?"

"Yeah. It comes with the territory" Sam answered. "Nature is filled with nice surprises"

"That's pretty cool" Danny said which caused Sam to blush a little.

They continued on and started heading up the stairs of the temple, as they entered inside they could that although most of the stones of the temple had fallen over time, the entire temple still stood. Taylor then froze at the sight of a slithering animal on the ground in the corner.

"Taylor are you okay?" Sam asked.

They all turned to see what he was staring at and saw that he was staring at a snake, particularly a python. He was frozen in fear as he stuttered, "I-I…I-I'm t-t-terrified of s-s-snakes"

"Taylor it's okay. We won't let you anywhere near the snake. Just concentrate on something else and ignore the fear" Jazz said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Taylor took a deep breath and looked away from the snake and they continued on. There was cobwebs on most of the walls as they walked down the large space and through the corridors of the temple leading to a wall that looked like it had been knocked down which showed a staircase.

"Down there must be where the locals have found the object" Jazz said.

They all started walking down the stairs, it became darker and darker as they went further and further down.

"Danny I think we're gonna need some light soon" Taylor suggested.

Danny nodded and lit his hand with ecto energy creating a light, Taylor did the same only he created a small flame within his hand and continued walking behind Jazz. They finally reached the bottom of the staircase and saw floating in the middle of the room was a red handled staff with distinguished markings all over it and at the top of it was a large blue stone.

"It looks amazing" Taylor said in awe as he stared at the staff in wonder.

He was about to go and grab it but then Sam wrapped a vine around his wrist and stopped him. She then said, "Wait! We don't know what it'll do once we touch it"

"Sam has a point" Danny said as Sam released her vine around Taylor's wrist. "So then let's try a non-human touch. Jazz can you try and bring it over to Sam using you powers?"

Jazz nodded and then held out her hand, she stared at the staff and then it suddenly started moving, it then slowly came towards Sam at her command and then Sam grabbed it using one of her vines. They all waited for anything to happen but nothing did and so they sighed in relief.

They all then walked back up the stairs, but as soon as they came out they were surrounded by so many DALV agents who had different types of weapons aimed at them. Danny then said, "Okay Sam you need to protect the staff at all costs, Jazz, Taylor and I will protect you"

One of the DALV agents then fired his blaster straight for Jazz, but Danny acted quickly and created an ecto shield all around them, he then dropped it and Taylor stomped his foot on the ground causing the earth to rise underneath the agents that surrounded them at the front of them and knock them all down.

Jazz then used her telepathic powers to grab the weapons off the agents surrounding them on the right side and threw them away, she then pushed the agents back with her powers and knocked them off their feet. Danny duplicated three times and flew towards three groups of the agents on the left side and called out, "Sam shoot me a vine to each of my duplicates!"

Sam shot a vine each out to Danny's duplicates who caught it and then started flying around each group of agents around and around and as he did that, the agents were being tied up with the vine. He kept going and going until he reached the shoulders and then kicked them down.

Some of the agents started getting back up but then Taylor created a small tornado using the air around him and spun the agents around and around in a never ending circle and then dropped them all to the ground and knocked them out.

"Guys we only have ten minutes to get back to the starting point!" Sam said as she looked down at her watch.

They were about to make a run for it but then suddenly heard the ground shake, they looked above them to see the noise was coming from the large stone tiger head above them on the wall, suddenly a giant boulder came out and was about to crush them if Danny's duplicates hadn't grabbed them and pulled them out of the way.

They all then ran out of the temple as the boulder started rolling towards them, they headed for the bridge and just ran across it, just as they got over the bridge the boulder rolled onto it and crushed the vines, causing them to snap and the bridge fell apart.

They all watched as the boulder flew down and down all the way into the raging ravine below. They all panted hard and then started heading back to the starting point where Mathew was waiting for them.

Sam grabbed the staff from her vine and handed it to Mathew, the staff then disappeared along with everything else and they were back in the simulation room.

"Well done you three. You all worked exceptionally well together and had completed the task" Mathew said with a smile. "And you four did it in record time. In fact you beat Team Shadow's record by 9 minutes"

"Alright / awesome / not bad / let's try make it by ten minutes next time" They all cheered at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile at DALV, Vlad Masters was sitting in his office staring at the picture of Danny that Skulker had managed to send him before he was captured, he then looked up at the computer screen and watched as Jack was given electrical shocks in a chair by Technus. Technus then phased in and said, "Sir, the Fenton's are still being non-cooperative with us"

"I see. Take the fat oaf back to his cell" Vlad said as he frowned. Technus was about to leave but then suddenly Vlad's phone started ringing. He answered it and said, "Speak"

A few seconds later Vlad's frown turned into a grin and said, "That is good news"

He hung up the phone and then turned back to Technus and said, "Get Undergrowth and about twenty other agents. Tell them to prepare to leave in the morning for Washington, they're going to pick up a package for me"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. A Field Trip Gone Wrong

The jet had left the island carrying the 13 children including Danny, Jazz, Sam and Taylor and some of the agents heading for Washington DC. It was an hour later that they had finally touched down at the Ronald Reagan National airport and then sat down in the bus they hired for the field trip.

They had arrived at the Smithsonian twenty minutes later and waited at the front desk for their tour guide, unaware that some of the janitors they saw walking through the place was agents of DALV in disguise.

"The package has arrived. Repeat the package has arrived" The agent said through his ear piece.

"Roger that. Stand by and be ready for capture in five minutes" Someone replied through the radio.

* * *

The tour guide Isabella arrived and then started the tour, she first took them to the flight section and everyone looked in awe at the many different airplanes throughout history and Danny was especially awed by the NASA rocket replica's that were there.

Luke came up to him and said, "Awesome huh?"

"Definitely. I've always been fascinated by NASA, space, the planets, constellations and everything" Danny answered. "There's just so much to discover up there"

"Yeah true. Well enjoy the rest of the trip" Luke said and then walked back to the others. He then stopped and said, "Oh and Danny, don't worry about your parents. I'm sure that you will see them soon before you know it"

"Thanks Luke" Danny said and then turned his attention back to the rocket.

As the tour went on, they went outside heading for another part of the museum. Isabella's radio then went off, "Isabella could you come back to the front desk for one moment please?"

She sighed and answered, "Copy that"

She then faced the group and said, "Wait here for a few moments and I'll be right back"

She then and went back inside the main building, but as soon as she closed the doors giant vines suddenly sprung right out of the grass near them and twenty agents of DALV started surrounding them with both weapons and powers. Danny's ghost sense then went off and then suddenly a giant plant ghost exploded out of the ground and roared.

"I am Undergrowth! We have come for Danny Fenton!" Undergrowth roared. "Hand him over and all of you will leave here alive and not eaten by my children!"

Monstrous ghost Venus fly traps then emerged from the ground and started growling at the group, Mathew and the other agents brought out their weapons and gadgets ready to defend as the others activated their powers including Danny who changed into his ghost form.

"How the heck did they know we'd be here?" Jason whispered to Mathew.

"We'll figure that out later" Mathew answered. "Right now we just need to defeat these guys and get the heck out of here"

"ATTACK!" Undergrowth commanded and then the plants started charging right for them.

Sam eyes then glowed green and she held her hands out and started taking control of the plants, they stopped at her command and started whimpering back.

Undergrowth's eyes widened in shock as he saw this and roared, "WHAT! HOW?! Only I can control my children?!"

"You're not the only one with plant powers pal!" Sam retorted with a smirk.

"Another plant user. Let's just see how strong you are!" Undergrowth shouted and charged straight for Sam.

She jumped on a leaf she had summoned and then blocked Undergrowth with a large wall, the DALV agents then moved in to attack and the others started defending themselves against the oncoming DALV agents. Jazz used her telepathy and started lifting two of the agents into the air, Taylor then summoned a small tornado and sent it towards them, Jazz then let them go and they fell into the small tornado and screamed as they were spun around and around.

Taylor then stopped the tornado and they fell to the ground, he then trapped them all in a cage made of earth. Jazz high fived Taylor but then noticed something strange of Luke, he wasn't using his powers to fight the agents at all.

"Luke are you okay?" Jazz called as she pushed some agents back with her telepathy.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine. They hit me with some sort of gadget that cancels my powers for a bit" Luke said as he kicked an agent back. "Don't worry I'll be fine"

As Sam and Undergrowth shot plants at each other, some of the vines kept trying to catch Danny but he kept dodging them. Suddenly one managed to wrap around him and held him tight, he suddenly felt his ice powers coming and released them freezing the plants solid and he broke free.

Sam noticed this and then smiled as she thought of an idea, she pushed Undergrowth back with a giant vine and then went over to Danny and said, "Danny cold air is not good for the plants. Phase into the ground and started freezing his roots and then come back. I have an idea"

"Okay Sam" Danny said and then he phased into the ground and started using his ice powers to freeze Undergrowth's roots.

Undergrowth could feel the coldness and screamed, "No! MY ROOTS!"

Danny continued to freeze the roots in ice, Sam then called to Taylor, "Taylor! Freeze Undergrowth with some ice to his body!"

"On it!" He called back and then surfed on some water towards Undergrowth.

He then pushed the water all over the plant ghost and closed his hands making the water freeze all over him. Danny phased out of the ground and then Sam said, "Okay Danny now create a snowball and put some of your ecto energy into it like a blast"

Danny created the snowball and placed a large amount of explosive ecto energy inside, Undergrowth then broke out of the ice and Sam shouted, "NOW DANNY!"

Danny threw the snowball straight at Undergrowth's chest and it exploded and created a hole right through, the hole healed and Undergrowth growled in anger but then suddenly he gasped in pain and before he knew it, he exploded into a bright flash of light and he was now nothing more than a tiny little plant in the grass.

Danny and Sam landed on the ground and then Jason walked up and sucked Undergrowth into the thermos. They looked around and saw all the agents had been taken out, Mathew then said, "We better leave and go back to HQ. Somehow they knew we'd be here and somehow they knew Danny would be here"

"But how? I thought agents had confirmed that there was no sign of DALV looking for me" Danny said feeling confused.

"So did we but looks like we were wrong" Mathew said.

* * *

They all then left the museum before Isabella came back outside and went back to the airport, they flew back to HQ within the hour where Brian was standing looking over some new planes the scientist had made. He was surprised to see that they were back early.

He walked up to them and asked, "What's going on?"

"DALV. They knew we were going to the Washington and there was an ambush, luckily we got out of there and Danny wasn't captured" Jason answered.

"But how? They couldn't have known, we were given the all clear this morning" Brian said in complete shock.

"Someone had to have told them" Jazz said. "I hate to suggest this but I think there may be a double agent here in the agency working for DALV"

"At least your all back here safe and sound" Brian said with relief. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine / all good / it was amazing fighting that ghost / you should have seen Team Phantom" All the teens answered at the same time.

"Right well why don't you all go and join the others for lunch and then everyone can take a break from Team and Individual training for this afternoon" Brian said.

The teens left leaving Brian, Mathew and the other agents to talk alone about what happened back in Washington.

Later that afternoon Brian called everyone in the main auditorium to make an announcement, Danny, Sam, Taylor and Jazz all sat together and then Brian stood at the podium and announced, "Good afternoon. As you all are aware that today's field trip to Washington was ambushed by DALV agents. Thankfully nobody was captured and everyone was returned safe and sound. That is the good news, the bad news however is that unfortunately there may be someone amongst us that is working for DALV and had told them about the field trip. Until we can find the person responsible, everyone needs to remain vigilant and be careful, especially when you go out on missions"

* * *

Meanwhile at DALV, Vlad growled and changed into his ghost form and then blasted his desk with an ecto blast and completely destroyed it.

"Looks like we need to switch to Plan B. Contact our agent and tell him to go to Plan B in three days' time" Vlad demanded. "I WANT THAT BOY! I WANT HIM NOW!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Trap Within The Agency PART 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **The lie detector in this chapter is in reference to the lie detector during season 1 of MARVEL'S Agents of SHIELD.**

 **ENJOY!**

Throughout the past week everyone had been on edge since the incident at the museum which showed everyone that there may be a spy for DALV working somewhere at WPA HQ. All efforts to find the spy had been in vain since all of the main agents had shown none of them were responsible for what happened.

Now today all the teams had to go through interrogation, except Danny since they knew he had nothing to do with it. Standing in line with the others was Sam, Taylor and Jazz and behind them was Luke and his team.

One by one each person was taken inside the room where there was the highest advanced lie detector machine. The machine was a chair and once the person sat down on it and started answering questions, the machine would be able to tell if the person was lying through measurement of galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation and even voice biometrics.

Jason sat behind the stand where the machine monitors were and Sam went first. She sat down in the chair and was strapped in. Jason then began and asked, "What's your first name?"

"Sam" She answered.

"What's your last name?" He then asked.

"Manson. I do have a family but they kicked me out when I got powers" She answered.

 _Jazz's interrogation_

"My name is Jazz" Jazz answered the question.

"What's your last name?" He asked next.

"Fenton. My parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton currently missing and my little brother is Daniel Fenton" She answered.

 _Taylor's interrogation_

"My name is Taylor" Taylor answered.

"What's your last name?" He asked.

"Russo. My mother was Teresa Russo but she died in a car crash when I was eight years old and my father is John Russo who works in the medical department of the agency" He answered.

 _Sam's interrogation_

"What is the difference between an egg and a rock?" Jason asked.

"The egg you can eat but the rock you can't" Sam answered.

 _Jazz's interrogation_

"Edible and non-edible" Jazz answered.

 _Taylor's interrogation_

"The egg is edible and the rock is not. Even if you tried to eat the rock, you'd crush your teeth" Taylor answered.

 _Sam's interrogation_

"You wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What is in that box?" Jason then asked.

"A book on how to build a raft" Sam answered.

 _Jazz's interrogation_

"It would depend on the island. Where it is, how big, what's the terrain? Is there fresh water?" Jazz asked.

"Just say the thing that first comes to your head" Jason said.

"A phone to call home" Jazz then answered.

 _Taylor's interrogation_

"An emergency beacon" Taylor answered the question.

"There is reason to be believed that there is a spy among us working for DALV. Did you reveal to DALV about Danny's location during the excursion to the Smithsonian in Washington?" Jason then asked.

"No" Taylor answered. "Danny's my friend and you never turn your back on friends"

 _Jazz's interrogation_

"There is reason to be believed that there is a spy among us working for DALV. Did you reveal to DALV about Danny's location during the excursion to the Smithsonian in Washington?"

"No. I would never betray Danny like that, he's my brother" Jazz answered.

 _Sam's interrogation_

"There is reason to be believed that there is a spy among us working for DALV. Did you reveal to DALV about Danny's location during the excursion to the Smithsonian in Washington?"

Sam answered, "Absolutely not. He is my best friend"

Jason could see on the monitors that none of them were lying and allowed them to go. The final group was Luke and his team and after his two team members had their turn, he went in for interrogation. He sat down in the chair in front of Jason and was strapped in.

"What is your first name?" Jason began.

"Luke" Luke answered.

"What is your last name?" He then asked.

"Jetson. My parents were Elizabeth and Michael Jetson but they died during a covert mission three years ago" Luke answered.

"What is the difference between an egg and a rock?" He asked.

"The egg is edible and the rock is not" Luke answered.

"You wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What is in that box?" Jason then asked.

"A phone to call for a rescue team" Luke answered.

"There is reason to be believed that there is a spy among us working for DALV. Did you reveal to DALV about Danny's location during the excursion to the Smithsonian in Washington?" He then asked.

"No" Luke answered.

Jason saw something on the monitor and had a suspicion that Luke may be lying to him and he asked once more time, "Did you reveal to DALV about Danny's location during the excursion to the Smithsonian in Washington?"

"No" Luke repeated.

Jason saw on the screen that the results were now normal and he wasn't lying. He gave a sceptical look and then said, "You may go now Luke"

Luke was unstrapped and allowed to leave the room, Jason then turned off the machine and then headed for Brian's office. He knocked on the door and was given permission to enter, he sat down in front of his desk and said, "Sir all the kids were cleared but I do have some suspicions about Luke Jetson"

"How do you mean?" Brian asked.

He gave Brian the tablet and showed him Luke's results and said, "When I asked him if he revealed any information to DALV the first time, there was sign showing he was lying. I asked him again and when he answered the same reply the second time the results were normal. I think he may be hiding something"

"Continue to observe Luke but discreetly" Brian said after thinking about it. "If he's hiding something we don't want him to think we're suspicious or make the real spy whoever he/she is to know we're on to them"

Inside a broom closet, a figure was in the darkness and on the phone. He said quietly, "I was close to being discovered"

"Proceed to stage two tonight" The voice of Vlad Masters could be heard.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. A Trap Within The Agency PART 2

Danny, Taylor, Sam and Jazz hung out in Danny's room thinking over everything that had been happening in the last week. Earlier that afternoon Brian had announced that the science team had discovered that there was an encrypted phone call made to Vlad Masters telling him about the field trip but efforts to hack and trace the call to the spy had been unsuccessful so far.

Taylor then said, "Someone had to have known we were going to be in Washington and had spilled to DALV"

Jazz then thought of something, "Maybe it was someone we know. One of the members of the other teams"

"But they all passed the lie detector" Taylor said. "Everyone had alibis and told the truth"

" _Or_ they somehow managed to evade the machine" Jazz then suggested. "And besides they found about the phone call that was made"

"Yeah but even though this place has the best scientists, none of them can hack into the call and trace it back to the person who did spill to DALV" Danny said.

"There must be someone here who can hack into it" Taylor said. "Maybe someone on the outside can hack it, but who do we know that is smart enough to hack into an encrypted phone call?"

They all thought about it for a few minutes and then Sam, Danny and Jazz's eyes widened and they smiled as they said in unison, "Tucker"

Taylor looked at them in confusion and asked, "Tucker? Who's Tucker?"

"Tucker Foley" Sam answered. "He's mine and Danny's best friend from when we were living in New York. He moved to Amity Park but we still stayed in contact with him"

"He's a techno-geek and has a way with phones, PDA's, computers and other forms of technology" Danny continued. "If anyone can trace that phone call, he can"

"We better tell Brian" Sam said.

All four of them walked out of the room and took the elevator to Brian's office, they ran up to the office and knocked on the door. Brian opened the door and saw their urgent faces and said, "Hello what's going on?"

"We know someone who'll be able to trace that phone call" Jazz answered.

"Who?" Brian asked as he let them all in.

"His name is Tucker Foley, he's a friend of mine and Danny's" Sam answered. "He lives in Amity Park and he can hack into any system with just his PDA"

"Can this Tucker Foley be trusted?" Brian asked.

"Trust me sir. Tucker's one of my best friends" Danny answered. "I swear he can be trusted"

Brian smiled and they were off to labs where Mathew was working with the scientists to video call Tucker.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason was doing his job and keeping a close eye on Luke who hadn't come out of his room for a while, he noticed during the day after the lie detector he had been acting strange and decided check out his room as soon as he came out.

The door then opened and Luke walked out and then headed down the hallway, he waited until he was out of sight and then went inside Luke's room. He saw his laptop and decided to see if there was anything suspicious on there, he started hacking into his computer using a USB and saw on his desk a picture of him with his parents before they died. He continued to hack into his files to see if he could find anything.

He then found a file that had been recently locked and started using different codes to open the file, he smiled once he managed to unlock it and then opened it up to see different pictures of Danny from when he arrived at the agency and his training, documents of possible locations to where he was, power stats and levels of not only him but of Jazz, Taylor and Sam as well.

" _What would he need all this info for?"_ Jason asked himself.

He was unaware that as he was looking at the files, a small camera on the wall was watching him and the person watching him hack into the laptop smirked evilly. As Jason continued to look at the files, he was unaware that several wires had started creeping behind him, he then saw another file and as he cracked the code he gasped at his discovery and was about to go and tell Brian but suddenly the wires wrapped around neck and started squeezing.

He wheezed as he was being strangled by the wires, he saw a piece of paper on the desk and weakly grabbed the pen and started writing something on it and with the final word he wrote the wires got tighter and tighter and darkness fell upon him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the labs Danny typed into the computer Tucker's webcam address and started dialling, the screen then showed Tucker's face and he smiled at the sight of Danny, Sam and Jazz as he said, "Hey guys"

He then saw Brian, Mathew and the other scientists in the lab and asked, "Who are those guys? Are you guys on a field trip or something?"

"It's good to see you too man, but no Tuck we're not on a field trip. We need your help" Danny answered.

"Okay what's going on?" Tucker asked.

"Mr Foley my name is Director Brian, I am head of the World Protection Agency" Brian introduced. "Long story short, we are an agency dedicated to keeping the world safe from any threats of any kind and right now your friend Danny is in danger. Someone in my agency had spilled information to an enemy of ours that is bent on capturing Danny, we have managed to find the phone call that was made but it's encrypted with codes and we are unable to hack into it and trace it back to the caller. Danny and Sam told me that you're the best man for the job to trace the call back. Will you please help us?"

Tucker nodded and said, "Anything for my best friends"

"Thank you. We're sending you the file to your computer now" Mathew said and just like that, one of the scientists sent the file.

Tucker opened it up and started hacking into it as he said, "It'll take me ten minutes to hack into these codes and just five to trace the phone call to the person who made it"

Brian and Mathew nodded, both impressed by Tucker's skills in technology. Luke then entered the lab and said, "Hey guys"

"Hey Luke" They all said.

"Hey Danny I was wondering if you could help me carry something to the recreational room I made for everyone?" Luke asked.

Danny shrugged and said, "Sure. I'll be right back guys"

He followed Luke to the elevator and Luke pressed one of the buttons, the elevator started going down. Luke then said, "Hey man I'm sorry about what happened at the museum"

"It's okay" Danny said. "It was kind of a good experience anyway fighting DALV"

* * *

Meanwhile at Luke's room, his teammate Lucy walked up to the door and knocked on it as she said, "Hey Luke can you help me with some of my homework?"

There was no answer so she tried again, "Luke are you there?"

She smirked and then started typing on the keypad, she knew his password to his door lock and figured he was playing another trick on her. The door opened and she entered, but the place was empty.

"Luke?" She called out.

She then saw the door to his office slightly opened and decided to go see if he was in there.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the elevator Danny suddenly thought of something and asked, "Come to think of it, how come you said I would probably see my parents very soon?"

Luke shrugged and answered, "Oh you know. Just giving you some hope"

"Yeah but you sounded very certain that I would see them soon" Danny said. "Why would you sound like that?"

* * *

Back in the lab Tucker typed a few more buttons on his computer and finished tracing the phone call and said, "I found the caller. According to this, the phone call traced back to someone named Luke Jetson"

"Luke Jetson?!" They all shouted in shock and surprise.

"He's the spy?!" Taylor then shouted.

A scream was suddenly heard from two levels above them. Brian, Mathew, Sam, Taylor, Jazz and several other agents then went to the other elevator and stopped at the boys dorms, they ran down to where Luke's door was opened and ran inside to see a horrified Lucy crying and screaming in front of the body of Jason who was lying dead head down on the desk.

Mathew saw he had written something on the paper near him and read it, his face paled as he showed it to everyone else.

 _LUKE IS DALV!_

"DANNY!" Sam, Taylor, Jazz, Mathew and Brian shouted and the Brian activated the alarms.

* * *

"What's going on?" Danny asked as the elevator stopped at the cockpit and he heard the alarms going off.

He suddenly felt an electric current run through him and he screamed in agony, he fell to the ground and looked up at wearily to see Luke holding some sort of device with prongs sparkling with electricity.

"Vlad was right, the Plasmius Maximus works like a charm" Luke said as he kneeled down in front of Danny.

"Luke…you work for DALV? Why?" Danny asked weakly.

Luke pulled out a needle from his pocket and said, "I've got nothing against you Danny, but the agency needs to pay the price for my parents death"

He then stabbed Danny in the arm with the needle and before Danny could do anything, he fell unconscious. Luke picked him up and carried him to an empty jet and strapped him into one of the seats.

He then activated the autopilot and entered the co-ordinates, the jet then started and headed out the open door. He smirked as he saw on one of the camera's Brian, Mathew, Sam, Taylor and Jazz along with several agents started running to the jet but it was too late, the jet had started taking off.

"DANNY!" Sam and Jazz shouted.

"He won't be getting away so easily!" One of the agents said and then fired a small tracker on the back of the jet just as it took off heading for who knows where.

"As soon as you get a location, we're going to get him back" Sam said in determination.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. DALV

Danny groaned as he woke up, he felt something around his wrists as he woke up, he tried sitting up but he couldn't as he also felt something wrapped around his chest and feet. He lifted his head to see he was strapped down to a lab table, he tried to get out of the straps or at least turn intangible but the restraints were hard and they were glowing green plus he couldn't feel his powers at all.

"Don't bother man" A voice said. The owner of the voice turned out to be Luke as he walked into the room. "Those restraints are ghost proof and not to mention your powers have been short circuited for another 3 hours"

"Luke" Danny growled. "You must be pretty proud of yourself for betraying the WPA"

"It's a small price to pay for revenge" Luke said with a smirk.

"Why man? Why would you do this?" Danny asked.

"My parents were the agency's best covert agents they ever had" Luke began. "No matter how dangerous the mission was they always managed to come back alive, but one mission they didn't. At one of the factories, DALV was in the process of making a very dangerous weapon with highly explosive chemicals, they went in alone to take it out but something went wrong, the chemicals proved to be more explosive than they thought. A team was about to go in there to get them out but apparently they told them to just leave them, that there wasn't enough time but I know for a fact that they could've at least tried to save them but all they did was follow orders and left them to die and guess who made the call to follow my parents final orders? Director Brian. It's _his_ fault that my parents were killed"

"The how'd you get involved with DALV?" Danny asked.

"After my parents died I left the agency for a few months, all that time all I felt was anger towards the agency and then I met Vlad Masters or as he liked to be called, Vlad Plasmius. He offered me a chance for revenge and I took it" He answered.

"You really think he'll actually go through with that promise?" Danny scoffed. "From what I hear he's not exactly a man of his word"

"Oh I wouldn't say that young Daniel" A voice said.

The voice belonged to Vlad who entered the room in his ghost form, Danny glared at him and said, "I'm guessing you're Plasmius also known as Vlad Masters"

"In the flesh" Vlad said with a grin as he changed back into his human form. He then ruffled Danny's hair as he said, "The last picture I saw of you was when you were a baby, and my how much time has changed"

Danny pulled his head away from his hand. Vlad chuckled and then Danny demanded, "Where are my parents?! If you've hurt them…"

"Oh don't worry my dear boy. You're parents are fine and you shall see them soon but first there's work to be done" Vlad said.

He pushed a button on the side of the table and it moved up into a straight angle, the lights then turned on to show the large lab they were in and around them were scientists and Technus in the room.

"For fourteen years I have been searching for you" Vlad began. "Fourteen years and here you are and now I can finally complete my work, my super weapon that will not only destroy WPA but take over the world"

He walked over to a containment chamber and pushed the button on the side, the chamber opened to reveal a fourteen year old boy that looked exactly like Danny only with pale blue skin, pointy ears and he could see fangs poking out of his mouth, and his white hair was flickering around like a flame.

"This is experiment 104O6VX or as we have named him Dan Phantom" Vlad continued. "It has taken some months to complete, we have managed to intercept other children around the world and thanks to Luke taking samples of DNA from some of the other children at WPA, this boy will have all their powers in one body, the only thing I have to give him is ghost powers not only to make him more powerful but to also stabilise him as well"

"So that's why you've been after me" Danny concluded.

"Exactly. I would have given a DNA sample of my own powers but unfortunately my ghost powers are not powerful enough to stabilise him since I got my powers thanks to your oaf of a father" Vlad said. "But when I discovered Maddie had you and you were born with ghost powers from the hospital, I had one of my agents disguise themselves as a doctor to take a DNA sample from you in order to see how powerful you would be, Technus had concluded that you would be very powerful it was enough to stabilise our weapon. Unfortunately you were hidden before I could even kidnap you as a baby but now that I finally have you in my grasp, nothing will stop me from completing my weapon and once it's ready, I will release him upon the WPA and destroy them all and then I will set him upon the world and use him to help me take over the entire world and have it rule under DALV forever"

"Well you can forget it Plasmius! You are one seriously crazed up fruitloop if you think I'm just gonna help you create that thing!" Danny shouted.

Vlad merely laughed and said, "Well I have news for you boy, you won't have a say in the matter because you will have no choice whatsoever. This is also punishment and revenge towards your parents, Maddie decided to be with that oaf instead of me"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I had loved your mother once but when I gave her the choice to be with me, she refused and instead fell in love with your father instead" Vlad sneered. He then turned to a couple of his agents and ordered, "Bring the boy with me to the cells. It's time for a little family reunion"

The agents walked over and unstrapped Danny, he struggled in their grips as one of them held him still and the other placed a pair of glowing cuffs on his wrists in front of him and then they both grabbed him by his arms and started dragging him as they walked behind Vlad.

They went inside an elevator and Vlad pressed the button and the doors closed and the elevator started going down, the elevator then stopped at the floor and the doors opened to reveal dozens of cells. They walked down the aisle and then stopped in front of a cell that had Jack and Maddie inside.

Vlad opened the door and then the agents tossed Danny inside roughly, Danny yelped in pain as he hit the ground and then Vlad slammed the door shut and said, "Enjoy your little family reunion while it lasts"

Vlad and the agents left while Jack and Maddie sit up from the ground. Jack then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Danny answered.

"Danny? Is that really you?" Maddie asked as she cupped his face gently with her hands.

"Are you…my parents?" Danny asked. "Jack and Maddie Fenton?"

Maddie and Jack started crying tears of joy and sadness as they both nodded and then pulled Danny into a group hug. Maddie kept on saying, "My baby boy. Oh I have missed you so much!"

"My son. Oh my son" Jack then said as he ruffled his hair and Maddie started giving him kisses on the cheek.

Danny couldn't help but cry, he had finally met his real parents and was so happy to see that they were alive. They pulled apart and just kept smiling at each other, Danny's smile then dropped as he said, "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry honey?" Maddie asked.

"It'll be thanks to me that their secret weapon is going to be complete tomorrow, I should have seen Luke was a traitor or fell for his trick back at HQ" Danny said. "I'm really sorry"

Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Danny it's not your fault. These things happen but we will do everything we can to try and stop it. I promise"

Danny smiled warmly at his parents and all three of them pulled each other into a hug once more.

* * *

Meanwhile back at WPA HQ Sam, Taylor and Jazz waited patiently for any news about where Luke had taken Danny in the cafeteria. Brian and Mathew then entered the room and Jazz asked, "Well where are they?"

"The one town we haven't checked" Mathew answered. "In the woods of Amity Park. It turns out there headquarters was there all along"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" Sam said with determination. "Danny's our friend and our leader of this team and we are not coming back until we rescued him"

"I may have not known Danny for that long, but he has become one of my best friends" Taylor said. "And like Sam said, he is the leader of Team Phantom"

Brian smiled at them and asked, "There's nothing I can do to stop any of you is there?"

"Not a chance sir" Jazz answered.

"Good because we have just finished up your uniforms" Brian said. "Mathew if you would care to take them down to the prep room"

Mathew smiled and said, "Yes sir"

They followed him to the preparation room and entered each individual change rooms, in Sam's change room the wall opened to reveal a dark green long sleeved shirt with black gloves, a black skirt with black leggings and green boots that went up to her thighs and a medium sized dark green cloak. She smiled at the sight of her uniform and started putting it on, she pulled the small pony tail out of her hair and allowed her hair to flow down freely.

"Danny just hold on for a little bit longer" She said as she stood ready.

In Jazz's change room, the wall opened to reveal a white jumpsuit with a black utility belt and black boots, over it was a purple sleeveless jacket and on the small table was a pair of purple fingerless gloves. She placed the uniform on and then tied her hair up in a tight bun.

"I'm coming for you little brother" She said with determination.

In Taylor's change room, the wall opened to reveal was a brown long sleeve shirt underneath a red and gold Asian style tunic, black pants and black combat boots and on the small table was a pair of black fingerless gloves and a black headband.

He placed the clothes on and stood ready as he said, "DALV is going down"

They all came out of the prep room along with Mathew who was wearing black combat uniform and then headed for the weapons room, the scientists gave Sam a wrist ray, Jazz an ecto-Bo staff, Taylor a metal wristband that put up a holographic shield when he pushed the button and Mathew a Fenton Peeler, all of them had also been given thermoses as well.

The team stood in front of a jet ready to go, Brian then came out and said, "Your mission is clear, rescue Danny and Jack and Maddie Fenton if they are there and stop whatever DALV is planning to use Danny for. I wish you luck on your first mission and all I can do is give you all one piece of advice, try and not to get killed and get home alive"

They all entered the jet and Mathew started flying it to Amity Park to stop DALV and rescue their leader and their friend.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Team Phantom VS DALV PART 1

Morning had arrived, the light shone through the dimly lit cells were Danny laid asleep in Maddie's arms. A noise suddenly woke them up and they looked to see Vlad in his ghost form along with Technus, Luke and several other agents with them.

"It's time" Vlad said. "Bring them all to the lab"

The guards nodded and opened the cell door, two grabbed a struggling Danny and dragged him out of the cell while the other guards grabbed Jack and Maddie and dragged them out and followed them from behind.

"Luke listen to me! You don't have to do this, you can still change your mind" Danny pleaded. "I know there's some good in you still. Revenge won't bring your parents back"

"I knew you'd probably say something like that Danny" Luke said. He then chuckled and said, "You people are always trying to do good but nothing ever comes out of it except death. Just like Agent Jason"

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Danny asked.

There was nothing but silence as they entered the lab. Danny asked once more, "What did you do to Agent Jason?"

"It's obvious Danny, he killed him" Jack said.

"You what?!" Danny shouted in shock and horror. Luke simply said, "He got in too deep for his own good"

"Technus is the machine ready?" Vlad asked.

"Everything is ready and operational" Technus answered as he and a few scientists pressed some buttons on the controls.

"Excellent" Vlad said with a satisfied grin. He then walked up to the pod which held Dan Phantom inside and touched the glass as he said, "Soon after all this time, we shall have our super weapon"

"Load the patient in the first pod please and strap him in" Technus said.

The guards dragged Danny over and placed him inside the pod, ignoring the shouting from Jack and Maddie as the other guards sat them down in chairs and cuffed them. They strapped his hands into the cuffs inside and then the lid to the pod closed.

"Let him go! / Get away from my son!" Jack and Maddie shouted once more.

Technus then pushed a button and suddenly a hose with a needle on the end slithered up to Danny's right arm like a snake and injected itself into his upper arm. Danny hissed as it was jabbed into his arm.

"Beginning DNA extraction and electric impulses" Technus said.

One of the scientists pushed the button and then suddenly Danny's red and green blood started travelling through the hose and suddenly electrical impulses started hitting Danny all over his body. Danny screamed in agony and thrashed around as the assault continued, Maddie started to cry and Jack closed his eyes and looked away, unable to bear seeing his son get hurt by the machine.

The electric impulses stopped and the needle came out of Danny's arm, leaving Danny to fall to his knees feeling weak and in pain from the electricity. Technus then announced, "Begin DNA insertion and activation of Dan Phantom"

* * *

They were unaware that as they began the process, Jazz, Sam, Taylor and Mathew were punching their way into the building. They had taken the guards by surprised, pinning them to the walls using Sam's vines and pieces of earth that Taylor had brought with him. Jazz took the weapons out their hands using her telepathy and Mathew knocked them out using a knock out gas bomb, Taylor had protected them from the gas by creating an air shield.

* * *

Danny's DNA had finished being injected into Dan Phantom as the guards pulled Danny out of the pod and just held him to the ground by his knees with his hands in the spectral cuffs again. He looked up and watched as Technus then started the activation, a bright light appeared in the pod and on the computer screen the numbers continued to rise.

Vlad grabbed a blaster from the table and walked over to Danny and said, "I'd like to thank you Little Badger for helping us with our project"

Jack and Maddie's eyes widened in horror as he then aimed the gun straight at his chest and said, "There's nothing else to say but goodbye Daniel, oh and don't worry your parents will be joining you soon enough. Any last words boy?"

"Only something my teacher once told me" Danny snapped. "He who lives without honour, will end without honour"

Vlad was about to pull the trigger when suddenly a shot of fire blasted the blaster right out of his hand.

"WHAT THE..." Vlad began to shout but was cut off as something then took control of his body and slammed him against the wall.

Everyone turned around behind them. Danny, Jack and Maddie smiled to see Jazz, Sam, Taylor and Mathew standing there ready for action.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Team Phantom VS DALV PART 2

Danny smiled at the sight of Sam, Jazz, Taylor and Mathew standing there. They all aimed their weapons at them, but Jazz took control of them and wacked them out of the way telepathically, Taylor then blasted them all to the wall with a huge blast of air. Before Luke could react, Sam quickly used one of her vines and tied him up tightly.

Sam and Taylor then ran over to Danny while Jazz and Mathew ran over to Jack and Maddie, Taylor heated up his hands and melted the cuffs enough for Sam to break them with her vines. Danny rubbed his sore wrists and then Sam pulled him into a tight hug and said, "I was so worried about you"

Danny smiled warmly at her and hugged her back, they pulled apart and then Danny wiped the single tear that trailed down her face away and said, "It's okay and thanks for the save guys"

She smiled back and then her and Taylor helped him stand up, feeling more energised since the cuffs were now gone and changed into his ghost form. He smiled at the sight of Jazz hugging Jack and Maddie, he then walked over and joined in the family hug.

Jack smiled gratefully at Mathew and said, "Thank you for taking care of our children over the years"

"That's are what friends are for" Mathew said.

"Guys we need to shut down the equipment" Danny said seriously. "Vlad needed my DNA to stabilise their super weapon and it's almost fully activated"

"Correction Daniel, it's now fully activated" Vlad said with a grin as he stood up.

They all looked at the pod and their eyes widened in fear as the computer showed it was complete, the pod then opened up and smoke came out. When the smoke cleared, out stood a fully active Dan Phantom.

Vlad blasted the vines off Luke who then stood by his side. Dan Phantom then said emotionlessly, "Ready to follow your orders sir"

"What is your purpose?" Vlad asked. Dan once again spoke, "I am a mere weapon for DALV. My purpose is to use all the powers given to me to destroy the WPA and assist DALV in world domination"

"Excellent. You can start by going out and take over this town as a start and show no mercy to the civilians" Vlad said.

"Yes master" Dan replied and then phased out of the lab. Vlad then turned to Luke and said, "Gather all the ghosts and lead them onto Amity Park"

He then said into a microphone, "All non-ghost personal stand by for further orders"

Luke activated his hover board and flew out of the lab as Vlad phased out of the lab to go and join his secret weapon.

Without hesitation Danny, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Mathew, Jazz and Taylor ran outside and watched as already people running and screaming not only from the ghosts that Luke was leading through the skies of Amity Park, but from Dan who was already destroying a couple of cars with his monstrous strength and firing ecto blasts at people along with Vlad who was laughing like a mad man and destroying a building.

"This is horrible" Mathew said.

"Danny what do we do?" Taylor asked.

Before Danny could answer, Dan duplicated thousands of copies of himself and started sending them all throughout Amity Park. Danny turned to his team and said, "Until we figure out how to stop Dan Phantom, we need to protect and save as many people as we can. We need to get them off the streets and out of danger, even if it means evacuating them outside the town"

He turned to Jack and Maddie and said, "Mum, dad I need you to go back to the lab and see if you can find anything about Dan, anything to try and shut him down or something. Mathew I need you to go with them and protect them as they work"

"You got is son" Jack said and then Maddie said before they left, "Just be careful"

"Call me if you need me Danny" Mathew said as he followed behind Jack and Maddie back inside.

"We need to try and keep the fighting here in the middle of the town. Jazz I need you take the south of town and take care of any ghosts or Dan's duplicates that come your way and if there are any people down there get them out of there. Assist any of us if we need ya" He said to Jazz.

She nodded and then activated her jet shoes and flew to the south side of town. Danny then turned to Taylor and said, "Taylor you got the north side of town, do exactly what I told Jazz to do"

"On it man" Taylor said and then flew down to the south side using his air.

"Sam you're with me taking the east and west sides, we need to try and keep the fighting around here until we hear back from my parents and Mathew. We also need to try and take down Luke and hopefully Plasmius to bring down the trio" Danny said.

Before heading off to fight, Sam called out, "Danny!"

He stopped and faced her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "In case anything happens….I want you to know that I really like you. More than just a friend….I actually kind of love you"

Danny's eyes widened in shock at first but then he smiled and without hesitation, he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips, she was shocked at first but then she kissed him back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other and then headed off to get started.

* * *

Duplicates of Dan and many other ghosts on Jazz's sided was taken down as Jazz used her telepathy to hit them with rocks and create a shield against a laser attack from one of the duplicates, she used her thermos and caught the many ghosts that tried to attack and crushed some of Dan's duplicates using the rubble from the ground.

People continued to run and scream, she turned to the police trying to help them and said, "Get them out of here while I hold them off!"

The police didn't argue and started leading the people away from the battle.

* * *

On the north side of town, Taylor was taking down Dan's duplicates with fire, using the earth to block the many powers the duplicates thrown at him such as electrical currents, water, ice blasts etc.

"Geeze! How many powers did they pack in this one guy?!" Taylor yelled out through his communicator.

* * *

"Trust me when I say a lot" Sam replied as she fought and captured many ghosts with her vines and summoned giant cactus monsters to attack the duplicates as she caught the some of the ghost soldiers with her thermos.

* * *

Taylor couldn't help but chuckle and then said to Danny, "I'm almost clear here Phantom. How's it looking your end?"

* * *

Danny dodged the ecto blasts coming from the duplicates and then quickly threw up a shield as one of them performed a Ghostly Wail. He yelled in response as he struggles against the wail, "I am not clear here! I am so not clear!"

* * *

Meanwhile at WPA HQ, all the agents, kids and Brian watched the news as news copters filmed the battle taking place.

" _It is complete chaos here in the town of Amity Park as ghosts and what looks to be there leader attacks the town. People are running for their lives as they are caught within the battle area, but in the midst of it all four remarkable teenagers are fighting against this spectral army"_

The phone rang in Brian's office and he switched from the news to reveal the minister of defence Michael Wilkinson on the video call.

"Have you seen the news Brian? Please tell me the ones fighting against this are from your agency?" Michael asked.

"Team Phantom are part of my agency and yes that is them fighting down there" Brian. "I have complete confidence that they will stop DALV and whatever this weapon they have created is"

"You do realise what we might have to do if they fail?" Michael asked.

"Yes I am aware but need I remind you that it will be a disastrous decision. I must ask that until I am sure that they cannot handle it, _do not_ send any military personal or any form of missile that will destroy that town" Brian said with disapproval.

"Keep me informed" Michael said and then hung up.

Brian turned back to the news and said, "They'll pull through. I know it"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Team Phantom VS DALV PART 3

Danny put up an ice barrier as he deflected the oncoming blasts from Dan's duplicates and then Taylor landed next to him, Danny grabbed his hands and then spun him around and as he did, Taylor shot fire from his feet creating a circle of fire and taking out twenty at once.

Danny stopped spinning and put Taylor down, they both panted feeling tired from fighting all the duplicates. They looked around and saw there was still more duplicates coming, people continued to run and scream as buildings were destroyed.

Luke took control of the some cars and sent them straight into police cars and destroying them. Vlad blasted buildings along with Dan and grinned as the duplicates used every single power that was fused inside him.

Taylor then said, "Danny none of this is gonna mean anything unless we take out Dan Phantom"

Jazz then landed beside them and said, "My area is clear and Sam managed to set up a wall barrier with her plants to keep them from getting past the perimeter we set, but it won't last for long since they keep coming"

"We need to separate him from Vlad and Luke first, then maybe I can fight him head on until mum, dad and Mathew figure out how to shut him down" Danny said.

Taylor glared at the sight of Luke and said, "I can take care of Luke"

"I'll take on Vlad" Jazz said.

"Are you two sure about this?" Danny asked.

They both nodded and then Danny contacted Sam, "Sam what's the situation at your end?"

"I'm clear here for now but it won't be long till these duplicates get past the barrier" Sam answered.

"How much time do you think until then?" Danny asked.

"Forty-five minutes at best" Sam answered as she summoned a giant Venus fly trap and watched as it consumed one of the duplicates. The Venus fly trap then panted like a dog and kneeled down for Sam, she petted it and then it went back to work and consumed more of the duplicates.

"Sam put up as many of your monster fly traps in each area and then head down here to give me a hand" He said.

She nodded and then started summoning more Venus fly traps. Danny then said, "Okay. We only have forty-five minutes guys, Jazz you got Vlad and Taylor you got Luke and Sam and I will take on Dan, keep them busy and separated long enough for mum, dad and Mathew to keep up research"

They all nodded as Sam swung down from one of her vines and landed on the ground. Danny then said, "Sam, Taylor create three walls made of plants and earth to separate them and then take them on"

Taylor raised the earth creating large walls and then placed them in between Luke, Vlad and Dan Phantom separating the three from each other, Sam then added a strong layer of vines over the walls.

* * *

Taylor then stood in front of Luke and said, "This is for Agent Jason"

Luke chuckled and said as he landed in front of him, "Agent Jason was a fool and so are you to think you can even beat me"

* * *

Jazz telepathically floated in front of Vlad and said, "Hey fruitloop, it's time for a little payback for kidnapping for parents"

"Ah the youngest Fenton" Vlad said with no interest. He then grinned and said, "I'll enjoy cracking that little skull of yours"

* * *

Dan growled at the sight of Sam and Danny and then fired a laser beam from his eyes right at them, they both jumped and dodged out of the way, Danny flew up and delivered a few punches and kicks at him but Dan completely dodged, Sam then grabbed Dan by the waist with one of her vines and slammed him right into the ground and caused a small crater.

Dan growled once more and then phased out of Sam's vine and stood up as he said, "You're futile attempts will not stop my master from taking over this world. DALV SHALL RULE!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Sam said as she shot more vines straight at him, he jumped over the vines and then burned them with his laser causing them to shrivel. He then disappeared in a flash of light and then reappeared behind them.

He was about to punch Danny in the back but Danny managed to sense he was behind him and turned around just in time to deflect the strike with a shield and then froze his feet to the ground as he and Sam jumped back.

* * *

Meanwhile Vlad kept sending ecto blasts straight at Jazz, but she dodged each one and then telepathically lifted two cars and threw them at him, he simply turned intangible and allowed the cars to phase through him.

"This is going to be a snap" Vlad said as stood ready.

* * *

Luke formed a robotic battle suit using the computers from a store and said, "A little trick I learned from Technus, only difference is mine is a bit stronger than his"

Taylor said nothing and then made an armour of his own surrounding his body with the earth from the ground and said, "Looks like its science vs nature then"

Taylor then charged forward and the two started blocking each other's punches, Luke and Taylor then grabbed onto each other's fists and started pushing against each other, Luke however after a few minutes of struggling against each other started pushing Taylor to his knees and overpowering him.

"You're in over your head Taylor" Luke teased. "Maybe you should go back to school"

Luke let go and then with one swipe completely destroyed the armour of earth, but then he looked at it in confusion because somehow Taylor was no longer in the armour. He was unaware that Taylor was underground and before he could do anything, Taylor emerged and splashed a huge wave of water, completely frying out his battle suit. Luke jumped out of it before he could get electrocuted but then Taylor ran up to him and delivered a hard blow right into his face, completely knocking him out cold.

"You never should have left" Taylor said and then left to go help Jazz.

* * *

Meanwhile in the labs inside DALV, Jack and Maddie continued to try and figure out how to shut down Dan Phantom but so far they weren't having any luck. Jack suddenly had an idea and said, "Maddie I think I got it. It was Danny's DNA that stabilised Dan right? So maybe Danny's DNA can un-stabilise him"

Maddie thought about it and then smiled as she caught on and said, "Jack your right that's it!"

She turned to see that was still some of Danny's blood sample left in the machine and emptied it into a vial. Mathew asked, "What's it?"

"Since Danny's DNA was the one component to stabilise Dan Phantom, if we just remove the human DNA part of this blood sample and mix the ghost part with a bit of Ecto-Dejecto once we make it, we'll have all we need to de-stabilise him" Maddie said. "Okay Jack you get started on making the Ecto-Dejecto while I extract the human DNA from the ghost DNA"

"Do you need help over there?" Mathew asked as he continued to guard the doorway.

"No just keep guarding the doorway and contact Danny and let him know we have something but it'll take us about fifteen minutes" Jack answered.

"On it" Mathew said. He then activated his communicator and linked to Danny, "Danny your parents have figured how to take care of Dan but they said it'll take fifteen minutes"

"Okay but tell them to hurry!" Danny replied as he dodged another flying car from Dan.

* * *

Jazz continued to throw cars and large pieces of road at Vlad, but he kept dodging them. She then saw Taylor standing behind Vlad and then contacted him telepathically, _"This fruitloop is moving all over the place! I can't get a single hit!"_

" _I have an idea. Do you still have that Spectre Deflector on you?"_ Taylor replied with a question.

" _Yes"_ Jazz answered.

" _I've got an idea. I'll distract him and when I say 'now' put the belt on him!"_ Taylor said.

"Hey fruitloop!" Taylor shouted and blasted some fire at him.

Vlad merely groaned in annoyance and deflected the blast with a shield. Completely forgetting about Jazz, he flew straight down and grabbed him by the throat and sneered, "They didn't teach you much at that little school did they?"

Taylor groaned but managed to smirk as he said, "Actually….they taught me well. NOW!"

Before Vlad could do anything, he suddenly felt a searing pain at his waist and looked down to see that a Spectre Deflector had been attached to him. He turned to see Jazz smirking at him as he screamed in pain, letting go of Taylor he fell to his knees and he was forced to change back to his human form.

"I can't focus my powers!" He shouted.

"Well we don't need ours to do this" Jazz said.

She and Taylor nodded to each other and then both of them punched Vlad right in the face and knocked him out.

They both felt tired but knew it was not the time for resting, they both then headed for Danny and Sam who were still throwing everything they had at Dan, but nothing seemed to bring him down. Jazz and Taylor started putting their own powers in but Dan kept deflecting them with shields, laser beams, ecto blasts, fire, telepathic powers and everything.

"Danny, the formula's ready" Mathew said through the communicator. "We're on our way up to you"

"We'll keep Dan distracted, get behind him and eject him with whatever you came up with" Danny replied as he continued to fire blasts at Dan. "Sam see if you can get Dan down to the ground and then Taylor and I will hit him with everything we got"

As Danny threw another blast, Sam quickly wrapped one of her vines around him and pinned his arms to his side. She then dragged him down to the ground and then Taylor immediately used the earth to hold him down and then started firing an endless stream of fire directly at Dan, while Danny shot an ecto beam along with Taylor.

"Jazz try and contain the energy from our blasts in a circle!" Danny called out as he continued.

Jazz nodded and pushed her telepathic energy around the energy radiating off the blasts in a dome like shield. Sam watched in awe and as they continued, as they continued Jazz's nose started bleeding a little as she had never used her powers to this extent for such a long period of time.

Danny and Taylor then stopped their blasts and Jazz released her powers and all three of them slumped with exhaustion. The smoke cleared and revealed Dan covered in burns, his costume was torn in so many places, he just broke out of the earth and stood there feeling weak.

"That's all….you….got?" Dan challenged as he was feeling weak.

"Not quite" Danny said and then shouted, "NOW!"

Maddie fired the gun which shot the dart which contained the formula and it hit Dan directly into his shoulder, he winced but then suddenly screamed as he felt a burning pain inside him. He suddenly felt weird and looked down at his feet to see that he was starting to melt into a puddle of goo.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" He screamed in shock, fear and anger.

All around the city Dan's duplicates disappeared. Dan continued to scream in horror as he melted more and more and then with one final roar of anger, he fully melted down into a puddle of ectoplasm. Taylor the washed him away with a stream of water.

They all then sat down in pure exhaustion, Danny changed back into his human form as Jack, Maddie and Mathew walked up to them with proud smiles on their faces.

"We won" Danny said.

"Hey who's up for a milkshake later?" Taylor asked.

Everyone chuckled, they were all unaware that Vlad had woken up and saw the whole thing. He growled in anger and then looked at Danny with the intent to kill, he then turned and saw a gun on the ground and it was still loaded. He picked it up and started walking around the other way.

"I just spoke to Brian, a clean-up crew is on their way and they're already sending people down to help repair the damage done here" Mathew said. "He also told me to pass on his congratulations to all of you for stopping DALV"

"We're so proud of you kids" Jack said. Maddie then said with a warm smile, "You all stopped DALV from basically taking over the world"

"Thanks mum. Thanks dad" Danny said and then he stood up and hugged Maddie.

She hugged him back and then Jack and Jazz joined in the family hug. Mathew, Sam and Taylor smiled at the small family reunion.

"Well let's head for home" Jack said as they pulled apart.

As they started heading for the jet, Jack noticed Vlad hidden behind one of the damaged cars and he was aiming the gun straight for Danny.

"DANNY WATCH OUT!" Jack shouted and pushed him out of the way just as Vlad fired.

Jack gasped as he felt the shot hit him in the chest, everyone watched in shock and horror as Jack fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny, Maddie and Jazz screamed.

Danny kneeled down as Jack's breathing was slowing down. Danny then started to panic, "Dad! Dad hang on! We need help! Someone get a medic over here!"

"Danny….It's….Okay" Jack breathed out as Maddie and Jazz kneeled beside him.

"No dad! You're gonna be fine! I….I can….We're gonna get you help! Just hang on" Danny kept saying as tears started falling down his face.

Jack shushed him and just grabbed his hand. He turned to Maddie and said, "Maddie…I love you"

Maddie nodded and said with a sob, "I love you too Jack"

She then kissed his hand, Sam started crying and Mathew pulled her into a hug. Taylor looked down in sadness.

As Jack's breathing grew more shallow, he turned to Jazz and said, "My princess….keep watching you're….brother"

"I will daddy. I promise" Jazz said as she continued to cry.

He then turned to Danny and said, "Danny….live….and fight….on. My son"

With one last breath, Jack's eyes closed forever and he was gone. Danny let out a cry of anguish and then turned to see Vlad running off, he stood up and changed into his ghost form and charged straight for him.

"Danny no!" Sam shouted but he ignored her as there was only one thing on his mind, revenge.

He then punched Vlad right in the back and knocked him to the ground causing him to drop the gun. Vlad looked at Danny in fear as he landed and started walking towards him. Danny didn't give him a chance to run as he grabbed him by his collar and started punching him in the face multiple times, he kept going as he screamed in anger.

Just when he was about to deliver another punch, Mathew grabbed him and pulled him off him as he said, "Danny stop! If you keep it up he'll die!"

Danny however tried to get out of Mathew's grip and go back to beating Vlad up but then Mathew said as he continued to hold him, "Don't become like him Danny. Don't become a murderer"

Danny stopped and unable to hold it any longer, he released a Ghostly Wail into the sky of anguish and grief. He then stopped the wail and changed back into his human form, he then turned into Mathew's arms and continued to cry for the loss of his father.

Mathew then shed some tears himself, not only for Danny but because that day he lost a comrade, a friend.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Aftermath

" _It has been a week since the huge battle that turned Amity Park into a battlefield. Clean-up continues and a sense of normalcy has returned, it is a huge relief to report that there were zero casualties but still it had left many citizens injured with serious but not life threatening injuries. Witnesses have stated that if it weren't for the remarkable heroics of these superpower teenagers, the results would have been disastrous"_ A reporter announced on the news and showed scenes from the fight.

" _Those teens saved my life and my daughter's life"_ A witness said on the news. _"I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her"_

" _Wherever you kids are, thank you from our family"_ A mother said as she stood with her husband and children on the live broadcast of another news station.

Other news stations reported the same thing on television, everyone was so grateful to Team Phantom after the battle. Unfortunately Jack Fenton had lost his life saving Danny's from Vlad after he tried to kill him.

After the fight, the WPA took Vlad into their custody and were soon going to transfer him to a high security prison they run in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a place where they keep some of their most dangerous criminals they have arrested over the years. Most of the agents were captured before they could escape, a ghost named Walker had taken the ghosts they managed to capture and lock them up within his prison in the Ghost Zone.

Luke had gotten away before they could bring him back as a prisoner, but they were scanning all over the world for him.

The funeral for Jack was in Washington which was the closest city, Danny stood alone in front of the grave where his father was buried. On his grave was the WPA symbol was engraved at the top of it which was a phoenix and underneath it was written:

 _Jack Fenton_

 _A brave man gone but not forgotten_

 _Loyal friend_

 _Remembered by his family as a beloved husband and father_

Maddie walked up to him and said, "Danny, everyone's at the hall for the Wake"

Danny nodded and said, "I'll be there soon"

"Are you doing okay?" She asked.

"Not really but I'm getting there" He answered. He looked down and said in sadness, "I barely got to know him. There was so many questions I wanted to ask him but now….now I'll never get the chance"

Maddie wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him in comfort. She then said, "When you were born, you came early into this world. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he always said you'd be the strongest of them all. And he was right. He never stopped looking on the bright side of life or gave up hope. Every single day we were trapped in that cell, your father was the one who kept my hopes up. He kept me going even when it seemed we were never leaving DALV and I was never going to see you or Jazz again"

"He kept saying to me, 'It'll be okay Maddie. Don't give up, I know we'll see our children soon'. And it turns out in the end, he was right we did see you two again and even though there was a fight going on it was the happiest moment of our lives" She continued.

She wiped the tears from his eyes and then finished, "What will you do Danny? Will you give up or will you keep on fighting?"

He was silent at first, he looked at the grave once more and then answered with determination and a small smile, "I'm going to keep on fighting. Not just for people around the world but for my friends, my girlfriend, Mathew, you, my dad and everyone"

Maddie smiled proudly at her son and then they both hugged each other. They then left the cemetery and headed for the hall where everyone was waiting for them.

Two days later Danny was doing his homework in his room when he heard a knock at his door, he opened it to reveal Sam.

"Danny, Brian asked me to get you" Sam said. "They're taking Vlad now and he thought you deserve to watch him go"

Danny nodded and then he and Sam held hands as they headed down to the cockpit where Maddie was standing with Mathew and Brian and all the others. The doors then opened revealing Vlad in spectral handcuffs and a spectre deflector, he was surrounded by four guards, two front of him and two behind him.

As they walked past, Vlad smirked at Danny and simply said, "I'll see you again boy"

Danny said nothing but glared at the man who killed his father as he was escorted on the jet with the four guards, the jet doors closed and then the jet took off heading for the high security prison.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'm just relieved that he's finally been brought to justice" Danny answered.

They both then huddled close to each other and then everyone disbanded and headed back to their rooms.

A few days later, Team Phantom stood in Brian's office with Mathew. Brian then said, "Alright Team Phantom you have a new mission, we have a report of an unknown object in South Africa. You are to go and investigate, retrieve the object and bring it back to HQ for further investigation"

"You guys ready for your new mission?" Mathew asked.

"Heck yeah" They all answered.

Team Phantom changed into their uniforms and then stood in front of the jet waiting for Danny, he came out in his ghost form which had a few modifications thanks to Maddie, he now had a ghost containment device on his right wrists and a device on his left that would release an ecto rope, on his waist was a utility belt with a shrinkable Bo Staff, spare thermos and ecto-laser.

"Team Phantom let's go" Danny said.

 **THE END**

 **OR IS IT?**

* * *

Vlad Masters sat in his cell, the cuffs around his wrists cancelled out his powers but he wasn't at all depressed. Suddenly there was some noises that could be heard outside his cell, the door then opened to reveal a guard but after removing the helmet, the guard revealed himself to be Luke!

Vlad continued to grin as he said, "Finally. What took you so long?"

"Had to get WPA off my tail" Luke answered as he unlocked his spectral cuffs.

Feeling all his powers return, Vlad changed into his ghost form and then phased them both through the roof and all the way onto the helicopter pad where a helicopter was waiting. Luke and Vlad go inside and then Luke asked, "Where to sir?"

"Our headquarters in New York" Vlad answered.

" _This isn't over Daniel, it's just the beginning"_

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Thank you all for reviewing and following this story**


End file.
